


For Your Entertainment

by FeelsandFandoms



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Aromantic Asexual Natasha Romanov, Artist Steve Rogers, Asexual Clint Barton, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Deaf Clint Barton, Hipster Steve Rogers, M/M, Marvel Universe Big Bang 2015, Minor Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pansexual Bucky Barnes, Performer Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Punk Bucky Barnes, Queerplatonic Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov, Science Nerd Bucky Barnes, mentions of past abusive relationship, minor Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsandFandoms/pseuds/FeelsandFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sam's first night playing piano at The Calvary: Burlesque Club and, being his best friend, Steve is there in support. He has an enjoyable evening but a fight in a back alley after the show leads him to meeting one of the stars of the show, Bucky. From there, Steve and Bucky slowly start getting to know one another, getting past their own insecurities. As things progress, Steve has to try and balance between working on his first solo exhibition and trying for a relationship with Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been an awesome project to work on and I'm so happy to finally share it. I've been wanting to write this fic for a while and probably wouldn't have gotten around to it if it wasn't for this bang. This is also my first published Marvel fic! So I want to give a big thanks to the mods for putting this on! 
> 
> I always want to give thanks to my two wonderful artists wuzzy90 and sandrasfisher. It was such a joy to work with both of you and love how your art turned out! And sandrafisher, thanks again for stepping up at the last minute to beta read this for me. I don't know what I would have done without you. Please go check out their lovely work and leave them feedback.  
> wuzzy90's [art masterpost](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5187407). The second picture in the post is NSFW.  
> sandrasfisher's [art masterpost](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5188013)
> 
> A quick disclaimer: I've never been to NYC nor seen a live burlesque act (sadly). Everything I know is from research online and lots of youtube videos. If you found any inaccuracies, please let me know and I'll try my best to fix them.

Steve sat in his chair by the window, sketch pad in his lap and headphones on as he worked on his current sketch. Out of nowhere, a crumpled ball of paper hit him on the head. He looked up to see Sam staring at him from where he stood next to the door. Steve slid the headphones off. “What is it?”

“I’m about to leave for work and I wanted to make sure you were still coming tonight.”

“I said I was, didn’t I?”

“I know but I just don’t want you getting wrapped up in drawing and forget.”

“That was one time, Sam!”

Sam laughed and then said, “Bring some cash with you if you want to get a drink but try not to get drunk. I don’t feel like carrying you tonight.”

Steve rolled his eyes but didn’t argue. “I’ll see you later tonight.”

Sam opened the door and turned his back to Steve. “And don’t get into any fights on the way to the club,” he called over his shoulder.

“I’ll try my best. Now get out of here before you’re late,” Steve chided.

“Wait for me at the bar after the second show. See ya,” Sam said and he was out the door.

Steve replaced the headphones back in and pulled his phone out of his pocket. If he didn’t set an alarm

now, he probably would get too caught up in his drawing and be late. And he couldn’t be late to Sam’s first night.

 

*

 

A few hours later, Steve found himself rushing around his room trying to get ready. He did well about getting dressed on time, but he was going to be late since it took him too long to decide on what to wear. Sam didn’t really mention the dress code so Steve wasn’t sure what would be good to wear. He’d never been to a burlesque club before so he didn’t want to show up dressed too formal or too casual and risk standing out.

Once he settled on a button up shirt with black skinny suspenders and his nice jeans. He grabbed his wallet, inhaler, and keys and left the apartment. When he was halfway there, he got a text from Sam.

 **Sam:** _Where are you?_

 **Steve:** _On my way. Should be there soon._

 **Sam:** _Hurry up so you get a seat._

Steve picked up his pace a little. He should have started getting ready sooner.

Steve made it to the club, The Calvary: Burlesque Club, got his tickets for both shows, and snagged a seat right before the lights dimmed and a woman walked on stage wearing a low cut, red sequin dress.

"Good evening, darlings!" She said, generating some noise from the audience. The woman smiled at them. "I see some familiar faces but for those who are new, I'm Luxurious Maximus, and I'll be your Emcee for our first show tonight; bringing you all the sexy performances. Before we get started, I want to go over some of the house rules." She started walking around the stage. "Number one: be respectful toward the performers. It's sad that even in 2015 I have to remind you of this. That includes what you say to the performers and how you act during their performance. Number two: no tipping during the performances. This is not a strip club. Tipping baskets will be brought around after each performance so do not disturb the performances. Break these rules and you'll make Bruce angry. You won't like him when he's angry." She came to a stop back in the middle of the stage. "Now, let’s start off the show! Here are our sensational Howling Commandos!"

Luxurious Maximus exited the stage as the lights lowered. The curtains opened and the stage lights shined, revealing five men in a line. They were dressed in variations of the same outfit. The music started to play. Steve recognized the song, Adam Lambert's "For Your Entertainment."

Steve wasn’t expecting there to be male performers, but it was a nice surprise. (He just always assumed there were only female burlesque dancers.) He was mesmerized by the choreographed moves as they danced across the stage.

There was one dancer in particular that caught Steve’s attention. He had shoulder length brunet hair and was wearing a dark gray vest without a shirt underneath with black short shorts, which showed off his ass nicely.

Steve's eyes never left the brunette throughout the routine. When it, sadly, came to an end, the crowd, along with Steve, erupted in applause. The curtains closed and the Emcee returned to the stage, filling the time before the next act. Steve glanced over to where the band was set up and saw Sam at the piano and gave him a wave, even though he was sure his friend probably couldn't see him.

A waitress approached his table. She looked to be just twenty-one or maybe just a little older. "Is there anything I can get you to drink?" She asked.

Steve looked up at her and hesitated. He hadn't planned on drinking tonight… but maybe one wouldn't hurt him, or his wallet. "Could I get a Gin and Tonic please?"

The waitress smiled at him. "Sure thing," she said before turning and walking to the bar. She soon returned and set the glass down in front of him. He paid for the drink and gave her a tip.

Luxurious Maximus announced the next performer so Steve turned his attention back to the stage. He picked up his glass and took a sip as the curtains opened again.

 

The acts kept going and Steve became so wrapped up in them that he didn't realize the first show ended. There was a thirty minute intermission before the second show started. The house lights came on as Sam and the band started to play while some of the guests left and others remained in their seats.

Steve wished he'd brought his sketchbook with him since he didn't have anyone to talk to while he waited. But it did give him the opportunity to look around the club and admire the decorations.

The design of the stage and room gave it an old, vintage feel with the wallpaper and decorations. He loved the atmosphere of the place. He pulled out his phone and took a few reference shots from around the club, just in case he ever needed them. He even snapped a few shots of Sam playing at the piano at his first official piano job.

The music came to an end and the lights dimmed again and a different Emcee walked on stage to introduce the next acts. As the performances started, the next show was similar to the first but with different acts by some of the same performers. Steve was happy when the guy from the first show, Buck Wild he learned, was performing again and solo this time as the last performance that night.

He started out sitting in a chair on the stage, fully dressed in a suit. As the band started to play, he started to slowly move in the chair. He was taking his time as he stood and removed his jacket, placing it on the back of the chair. The music picked up as he began to move around the stage. He played with his suspenders, glancing around at the crowd, before eventually sliding them off each shoulder.

His hands then went to the buttons of his shirt. The crowd cheered as he undid each one. Steve never thought he would take the shirt off. Once he finally unbuttoned the last one, Buck pulled the shirt off and tossed it to the side. As he continued moving around the stage, he teased undoing his pants, giving the audience a coy look before doing so. The crowd went wild when he dropped the pants to reveal satin, black panties with a garter belt and stockings. Buck moved about the stage, giving everyone a good look at him.

As the song began to come to an end, Buck made his way back to the chair, sitting down and striking a pose. The music ended and the stage went dark. The crowd cheered and applauded, including Steve, as the curtains closed. The Emcee appeared back on the stage. "That's our show for tonight!" she said.  "From everyone here at The Calvary, we thank you and hope you come back!"

The house lights came on again and people began to shuffle around. Steve made his way over to wait by the bar like Sam told him. As he waited, a blonde he saw perform earlier approached the bar, leaning against It.

"Hey Clint, can I get my usual?" she asked.

"Sure thing, Carol," the bartender replied. A moment later, he sat the drink in front of her and walked away to help a customer.

Steve didn't pay much attention to her until a man walked up to Carol. "That was a quite the performance you did. Is there any way for one to get a private one?" He asked, leaning into her.

Carol leaned back from him as she kept her eyes on the man. "No, not for you," she replied. She picked up her drink and started to move away from the man when he grabbed her arm.

"Are you sure about that?"

Carol narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm sure about it. Now, let go of me." She balled her hand into a fist, ready to punch.

The man kept his hand on her, obvious that he wasn't going to leave her alone.  Steve wasn't going to let this go on any longer.

"The lady said 'no' so why don't you move along and leave her alone," Steve said as moved closer to them.

Both Carol and the man looked down at Steve.

"Was I talking to you?" The man asked.

"No."

"Then mind your own business."

"I will, when you respect her answer and leave her alone."

"And what are you going to do about it?" The man asked.He looked Steve up and down.

"I can show you."

During their exchange, Carol was able to get her arm out of the man's grasp. She gave Steve a grateful smile before quickly leaving.

The man watched her leave before turning back to Steve, angry. "Now look what you've done, asshole."

"Not sorry but I think in this situation, you're the asshole."

The man stepped closer to Steve. "You sure do got a lot to say but can you back it up?"

Steve looked at the guy for a moment. Although the man was drunk, he was still quite a bit bigger than he was and could probably still kick his ass, but Steve Rogers wasn't going to back down. And so, that's how he ended up in the alley next to the club.

 

Steve was able to dodge the first couple of punches the guy threw at him but he wasn't lucky the third time. The punch landed right on his jaw, knocking Steve off balance. From there, the man was able to get a couple more punches in, knocking Steve to the ground, before a side door opened.

Steve didn’t pay much attention to whoever stepped out until one of them pulled the man away from him. 

"Hey, pick on someone your own size," the new guy said, pushing the other away.

The drunk charged but was punched in the face. He staggered backwards, casting a look at the two new men before taking off, holding his nose.

"Are you alright?" The second guy asked, kneeling down to Steve.

Steve took a couple of breaths before giving an unconvincing, "Yes."

"Let's get him inside," the first guy said as he put his arm around Steve and helped lift him off the ground.

The two men half carried him back into the building they came out of. It wasn't until they were inside that Steve realized he was back in the club and was being helped by none other than Buck Wild. Steve added embarrassment on top of everything else he was feeling right now. This was not how he wanted to meet him.

Steve was taken to the main floor of the club and helped into a chair close to the bar. He was grateful the place had emptied out so there weren't many people to see him.

"I'll grab the first aid kit," the second said as Buck knelt in front of Steve.

"Thanks, Pietro. Hey Clint, I need a wet towel," he called out.

Steve looked away from Buck and saw Sam rushing over to him.

"You just had to get into a fight on my first night here," Sam said. Despite his words, Steve could see how concerned he was.

"Sorry," Steve said feeling guilty. His lip hurt when he spoke. Another split lip, lovely.

"I take it this happens a lot," Buck asked as Clint walked over and handed him the towel.

"Unfortunately, yes," answered Sam as Buck started to gently wipe the blood off of Steve's face.

Steve adverted his eyes. "I can do this myself," he mumbled.

"I'm sure you can but I'm just trying to help," he responded with a smile.

"You already helped enough." Steve saw the hurt in Buck's eyes and regretted saying it. He didn't mean to insult him.

Buck handed him the towel but remained crouched down in front of him. Steve took it and held it up to his bleeding lip.

"Don't take it personally, Bucky. Steve is always like this after a fight. He does it to me all the time," Sam said to help.

Pietro returned with the first aid kit and set it down on the table. Bucky, Steve was glad to know a name to call him, opened the kit and started looking through it.

"So, how did you end up in that alley with that guy?" Sam asked.

"The guy was bothering a woman at the bar and I told him stop. He challenged me and we ended up out there," Steve responded.

"And of course you had to try and prove yourself."

Bucky looked up from the kit. "Were you hit anywhere else?"

"Yeah but I don't think it's serious. I could just use some pain reliever."

Bucky nodded as he pulled the bottle out of the kit and rose to grab some water for him to take the pills with. After he stepped away, the blonde from the bar, Carol was it?, came over to them, followed by another man in a security shirt.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" She asked as she looked down at Steve. "I left to get Bruce to throw the guy out but you two were gone with we got to the bar."

"I'll be fine," Steve said. "I didn't like how the guy was treating you and I couldn't let him think it was okay to treat someone like that.

"Just try not to make a habit of It, okay?" said the man who Steve assumed was Bruce.

"No, sir, it won't," Steve replied.

"I'll make sure it doesn't either, Bruce," Sam added.

Bruce nodded before walking away, followed by Carol. Bucky returned with a glass of water and handed it to Steve.

Steve muttered as thanks before popping a couple of pills in his mouth and swallowing them down with the water. "Least he didn't get me in the eye. Maria would not have liked it if I showed up with a black eye again," Steve said as he looked up at Sam.

"Is Maria your girlfriend?" Bucky asked.

"No, my boss."

"Hey, James, you ready to go?" All three of them turned to see a red headed woman walking toward them. Steve recognized her as the performer Miss Scarlett.

"I need to finish changing first. I got caught up in something," Bucky said to her.

"Well get your ass in gear. I'm starving," she said.

"I'm going," Bucky said as he started to walk away, casting one last look at Steve.

The woman looked at Sam. "How was your first night?" she asked.

"It was great. I think I'm going to like it here," he answered with a smile.

"That's good to hear." She looked down Steve. "Who's your friend?"

"Steve Rogers," Steve said, extending his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"And I’m Natasha. I hope the other guy looks worse. You gonna be okay?"

"I've had worse," Steve replied.

"This is your first time here?" Natasha asked.

"Surprisingly, yes. I've always lived around in this area but never came to a show before. It was really good," Steve answered.

"I'm glad you had a good time, minus the fight." Natasha looked past Steve to see Bucky walking toward them.

Steve turned to follow her gaze. Bucky was dressed in tight black jeans and a tank top with a bag slung over his shoulder. His hair was pulled back in a messy bun. "We can go eat now, Nat," he said as he rejoined them.

Natasha looked at Steve and Sam. "Would you two like to join us?"

"Oh no, we couldn't impose," Steve said first.

Natasha waved him off. "You're not imposing if I'm inviting you. A few of us usually go out to eat after work to a twenty-four hour diner around the corner."

Steve glanced up at Sam.

"Sure, we'll come," Sam answered.

"Let me see who else will join us," Natasha said as she walked toward the bar.

Bucky watched her walk over to Clint and talk to him. He then turned back to Steve. "I realize I haven't properly introduced myself to you. Bucky Barnes," he said as he held out his hand to Steve.

"Steve Rogers," he said as he shook his hand. "Where did Bucky come from?"

"It comes from my lovely middle name of Buchanan. I've always gone by Bucky since I was a kid. James is my real name, as you heard Nat call me."

"That’s because I prefer James to Bucky," Natasha said as she rejoined them.

Bucky bumped his shoulder into Natasha's. "Will Clint be joining us?"

"Yes, but he'll meet us there if we wanted to leave now. The twins won't be and I already checked with some of the others earlier and everyone has plans tonight. So it'll just be the five of us."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Bucky said.

Steve pushed himself up from the chair, folding the towel and setting it on the table. He followed behind the others as they made their way out of the club.

 

Once outside, Natasha and Sam were in front and having their own conversation, putting Steve and Bucky in the back. Steve didn't know what to say as they walked. He always ended up saying the wrong things, making himself look like an idiot whenever he talked to anyone he found attractive.

Bucky looked over at Steve a couple of times, trying to figure out what to say. He reached into his bag and pulled out his pack of cigarettes to have something to do. "Mind if I smoke?" He asked.

Steve glance at the pack and then up to Bucky. "Uh, kinda. I have asthma so..."

Bucky held up his hand, "Say no more. I can wait." He put the pack back into his bag. "So Steve, what do you do when you’re not getting into fights?"

"I work at The Hub Gallery. I'm an artist in residence."

Bucky looked at him impressed. "You must be pretty good then."

Steve shrugged. "People seem to think that. Some of my work isn't too bad."

"I'm sure it’s better than that. But least you're getting to do something you love? That's gotta be good."

"Yeah, it is. I was lucky to get this position and I do enjoy working there."

“Excuse my ignorance, but what does an artist in residence do?"

"I get to work on my art in a studio in exchange for teaching classes and helping with gallery exhibitions and whatever else needs doing."

"Is art something you've always wanted to do?"

Steve nodded. "Kind of.  I started when I was a kid. My mom encouraged me in it so that helped. What about you? Did you always want to be a performer?"

"Not really. I certainly didn't grow up wanting to be a burlesque dancer. Not that I don't love It now. It kinda just happened. Nat's the one who got me into it and now I don't know what else I would do with my life without it."

They turned the corner and the diner was just across the street. They waited till the street was clear before crossing and entering the diner. Natasha led the way to a booth in the back and motioned for Bucky to get in first. He gave her a look but slide across the seat while she sat next to him. Steve slid into the booth first, so that he was across from Bucky, and Sam sat next to him.

The waitress soon appeared and to give them menus and take their drink orders.

"Steve, I couldn't help but overhear you're an artist at a gallery. Have you done any exhibitions yet? Natasha asked, looking up from her menu.

"I've had a few pieces in the gallery's group exhibitions last year for all the resident artists. I'm about to start working on my first solo one but I still have some things to plan for It."

"That's exciting. What's your style?"

"I like Realism and mostly do still life."

"But his work looks so life-like that sometimes I forget it's a painting. It's insane," Sam interjected. "I don't know how he does it."

Steve's cheeks turned a bit pink at the compliment. "You're only saying that because you're my best friend, Sam."

"Fine, then let me show them and they can see for themselves." Sam pulled out his phone and searched his gallery. After finding the pictures he was looking for, he handed the phone to Natasha. She held the phone so that Bucky could see them too. "Feel free to flip through them."

"These are incredible," Bucky said as Natasha flipped through them.

"Thank you," Steve said.

"They're both right," Natasha said as she handed the phone back to Sam. "I'd love to see some of it in person. Do you have anything up at the gallery right now?"

"Yes, I've got a couple." Steve picked up the menu. "What's good here to eat?" He asked, trying to turn the attention away from him.

"The burgers are good," answered Bucky.

The waitress returned and asked if they were ready to give their orders.

"Could you give us just a few more minutes? We've got a friend who is joining us soon," Natasha responded.

"Sure," said the waitress before leaving to check on another table.

They continued to chat as they waited for Clint and decided on what they wanted. Ten minutes passed and Clint still hadn't showed up. Natasha checked her phone but didn’t see any texts from him. The waitress returned and they decided to go ahead and order without him.

"I'm sure everything is okay," Bucky said as he leaned in close to Natasha.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Why he's not here yet."

Natasha opened her mouth to respond but was cut off when Clint appeared.

"Sorry I'm late," he greeted. He grabbed a chair from the nearby table, pulled it up to the end of the table, and sat down. "I was waiting with Skye to make sure she got a cab home. Did you guys already order?"

"Yeah, we just did. We were waiting for you though," Sam answered.

"That's fine. I'm sorry I made you wait. I would have texted but my phone is dead."

The waitress walked over to get his order.

"I remember you're Sam," Clint said as he looked at him and then turned his gaze to Steve. "But what's your name?

"It's Steve."

"You going to be okay after that fight?"

"Yea, thanks for asking."

The food arrived and everyone began eating.

"How long have you been working at the club?" Sam asked the others.

"Let's see, Bucky and I have been there for...almost four years now?" Natasha said as she looked at her friend.

Bucky put his arms on the back of the booth behind Natasha. "That sounds about right. We were at The Red Room for a year before it was shut down. Then we found our new home."

"And you, Clint?"

"Just about five or six months."

"Why was the last place shut down?' Steve asked.

Natasha and Bucky exchanged looks before answering.

"We can't really say much about it but," Bucky paused and looked around the diner as if looking for any snipers were on point to take him out, "the owner had some ties with the Russian mafia."

Steve's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that as the answer.

"But we had nothing to do with that," Natasha added.

 

*

 

It was after 3:30 AM when they decided to call it a night and leave. They paid their bill and said their goodbyes outside on the sidewalk before going their separate ways.

As soon as they left the others, Bucky pulled his cigarettes out his bag and lit one, taking a long drag.

"You're acting like you haven't had one all night," Nat said.

"I haven't had one since before the show started. I found Steve in the middle of the fight when I stepped out earlier to smoke and wasn't able to get one on the way to the diner since Steve has asthma."

"He seems like a nice guy," Nat said.

"Steve? Yeah, he does."

Nat "hmm'd" and smirked.

Bucky glanced over at her. "What are you smirking about?"

"Oh nothing," she replied.

"Nothing my ass."

Natasha looked at Bucky with an innocent expression. "I just thought it was nice how you stepped in and helped him during the fight and how you couldn't keep your eyes off of him in the diner."

"He was sitting right across from me and we were talking so it would have been rude not to look at him."

"Uh huh."

"I could say that same thing about you and Clint."

"You didn't see anything."

Bucky shrugged. "Okay, if you say so."

 

Steve was exhausted by the time he and Sam returned to their apartment. He mumbled a "good night" to Sam as he headed to his room. He hadn't stayed up this late since college, but he couldn't say he didn't enjoy the night. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Steve's art style, I'm basing it on my cousin's style and have examples of his art [here](http://www.millergallery.com/searchresults.php?artistname=JONATHAN%20QUEEN&artistId=10001732). To me, this seems like stuff Steve would make.
> 
> The look of the burlesque in this fic is based on [The Slipper Room](http://www.slipperroom.com/) in New York. Again,. I've never been there and got all my info from Google.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve awoke the next morning not feeling his best. He rolled over to look at his alarm clock. It took him a moment to process what time it was and that he was late. He jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to brush his teeth but skip the shower. He couldn't believe he'd slept through his alarm. He went back to his room and grabbed whatever he got his hands on first from his closet, throwing them on. He had to be at the gallery in fifteen minutes and the gallery was thirty minutes away.

Luckily his bag still had everything he needed in it. Sam was stepping out of his room, yawning, when Steve passed. "Looks like someone is running late," he said as Steve kept walking.

"I'm aware of that Captain Obvious!" Steve yelled as he stopped at the front door to slip on his shoes. "See ya," he said as he opened the door and ran out.

As he went down the stairs, he pulled out his phone to call Maria and let her know he was going to be late.

Once Steve finally arrived at the gallery, he darted up the stairs to the second floor where the classroom was. He stopped outside the door to catch his breath before he entered. "Sorry I'm late this morning," he greeted as they walked to the front of the room.

 

An hour and a half later, Steve wrapped the class. Maria was waiting for him outside the room when he exited. He knew a talk was going happen.

"Is everything okay, Steve?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Everything is good." That's not how he thought this conversation would start.

Maria studied him for a moment. "I only ask because you're never late for anything. You're always early for your classes."

"I slept through my alarm this morning."

"Does this have anything to do with the cut lip?"

Steve looked at her before dropping her gaze, "Yes."

Maria sighed. "I'm not your mother, Steve, but I do worry about you. Please try not to get into any more fights. I don't want you to get seriously hurt. It also doesn't look good when you come in to teach classes or work with a bruised faced."

He looked back up at her. "I'm sorry, Maria. I'll try to keep my Friday nights free of fighting," he said, attempting to laugh.

Maria shook her head but Steve saw a small smile. "Since this is your first time being late, I'm letting you off with a warning."

"Thank you, Maria. I promise it won't happen again."

"It better not. Now, I need you to go help Pepper address the invitations for the upcoming exhibition. She's in the office." Maria then turned and walked toward the stairs.

Steve made his way down the hall to the office. Pepper was sitting at Maria's desk with stacks of envelopes and invitations in front of her. She looked up when she heard the door open.

"Glad to see you made it. I was worried when I didn't see you when I got here."

Steve dropped his bag on the floor and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Overslept."

"You look exhausted," she said as she picked up a blank envelope. "What time did you get to bed?"

"I think it was almost four? Sam started his new job at a burlesque club so I went to see the show. Then one thing led to another and I was out all night." He leaned toward the desk and looked over the piles. "What can I do to help?"

"You can stuff and seal the envelopes and I'll address them," she answered. "Which club is he working at?"

"The Calvary."

"Oh I know that place. I've been there a couple of times."

"Really?" Steve asked as he pulled the box of envelopes toward him.

"My boyfriend likes to go there and I've gone with him. You surprised I've been to a burlesque club?" Pepper asked as he glanced up at him with a smile.

"A little but mostly surprised that it's the same club. You don't have a problem with your boyfriend going to the shows?" Steve started to slip the invitation into an envelope.

"Not really," Pepper shrugged. "I like the shows myself. Was last night your first burlesque show ever?"

Steve laid the envelope in front of Pepper and grabbed another. "It was and I really enjoyed it too. Though I wasn't expecting so many male performers. I've always thought of it only being women."

"They're not as widespread here but The Calvary has some of the best I've seen."

"I don't have anyone else to compare them too but all of the performers were very good."

Pepper nodded and they fell into a silent working rhythm as they worked. They were able to finish the invitations within an hour.

"Want to grab some lunch with me?" Pepper asked.

"Sounds good to me. I'm starving," Steve said, as he stretched his arms above his head. "I need something to get the taste of glue out of my mouth."

He grabbed his bag and rose from the chair.

They made their way across the street to their usual restaurant for lunch.

 

*

 

After lunch, Steve and Pepper went their separate ways back at the gallery. Steve went into his small studio to try and start working on his exhibition. He hooked his phone up to the small speaker he kept in the room, pulling up a music app, and sat down at his table. He opened his sketch pad and flipped through the things he'd been working on. Nothing that he saw seemed liked something that he could work with for this. He wanted to do something new.

Steve stood up and walked around the room, hoping it might help get the creative juices flowing instead of just sitting there. He came to a stop by the window, which faced the street. As he stared across the city, Taylor Swift's "Welcome to New York" began to play. He thought it was odd this song was part of the playlist he pulled up but he let it play instead of walking over and skipping it. He listened to the lyrics as he continued to look. By the end of the song, Steve knew what his exhibition theme would be and had a few rough ideas of what he wanted to do.

 

It was a little after eight when Steve decided to call it a day. He was pretty satisfied with what he planned so far. As he packed his bag, a text from Sam came through.

**Sam:** _You coming by the club tonight?_

**Steve:** _Wasn't planning on it. I'm still tired from last night._

**Sam:** _Understandable. I only ask because Bucky asked me._

Steve stared at his phone, re-reading the text. What would Bucky want to know?

**Steve:** _I guess I could come by. Maybe the 2 nd show?_

**Sam:** _That'll be good. See ya then._

Going to the second show would give Steve some time to rest, which was needed, and a shower. He slung his bag over his shoulder and left his studio. He waved bye to Pepper on his way out of the gallery.

The shower was the first thing Steve did when he returned home. Dinner was next and it felt good to finally sit down and relax on the couch as he ate. He thought about Bucky as he ate, wondering why he wanted him at the club tonight. It couldn't be that Bucky was interested in him in some way because people like Bucky would not be interested in someone like Steve.

But this didn't stop Steve from imaging what it would be like if Bucky was interested. Granted they barely knew each other but Steve wouldn't mind getting to know him a little bit better.  It had been awhile since he even attempted to date and he wouldn't mind giving it a try.

Steve laughed.

"Who am I kidding? He's not interested," he said out loud to himself as he took his empty plate to the kitchen.

He put the thoughts out of his mind as he went to his room to lie down before he had to leave.

At eleven, Steve headed to the club. It was great not having to rush to get there like the night before. He arrived just as the first show ended and grabbed a seat on the first floor close to the band and bar.

The same waitress from the previous night approached his table.

"Back so soon?" 

"I couldn't stay away," he responded with a grin.

"You're Sam's friend, right?"

"I am," he said with a nod. "I'm Steve."

"And I'm Wanda. My brother Pietro was one of the guys who found you fighting last night."

"I guess everyone here knows about that."

"Pretty much. Can I get you anything to drink tonight?"

"After last night just a water if you don't mind."

After Wanda walked away, Steve pulled out his sketchbook that he brought with him this time. He started to sketch out the stage as he waited. He zoned out as he drew, tuning out the music and noise around him. When the lights dimmed, he closed the book and gave his full attention to the stage. The Emcee was different tonight and a male. Steve didn't remember the name.

 

*

 

The show wrapped up and hour and half later and Steve remained in his seat as he waited for most of the crowd to leave. When it died down, he made his way over to the bar to say hi to Clint.

"You look as good as I feel," Clint greeted.

"Thanks," Steve said as he leaned against the bar. "Been a busy night?"

"Oh yeah, Saturday is our busiest night. Plus, one of our neediest regulars has been here all night. I don't know how he goes through so much alcohol in one night."

"Least you're not the one who had to run up and down the stairs constantly taking it to him," Pietro said as he passed behind Clint.

"Who is it?" asked Steve.

"Tony Stark," Pietro answered.

" _The_ Tony Stark?"

Pietro and Clint nodded, neither looking impressed.

"The one and only," Pietro said sarcastically as he walked away to the other end of the bar.

"Did I do something wrong?" Steve asked Clint.

"No, he and Stark don't get along sometimes. You waiting for Sam?"

"Yep. Hopefully he won't be much longer. I feel like I could crash at any moment. The nap I took before coming here isn't holding up.

"You're not much of a night person, are you?"

Steve shook his head. "I've always been more of an early riser so I tend to go to bed at a decent time." Steve heard someone call his name and he turned to see Bucky walking toward him. "But I have a feeling that might need to change."

"I'm glad you were able to come tonight," Bucky said when he reached the bar. He had a big smile on his face.

"Me too though I'll probably regret it in the morning. Luckily I get to sleep in."

Bucky's smile faded a little. "I'm sorry if I made you come here if you didn't want too."

"I made my choice to come here so don't worry about it. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night and was late to work this morning. "

"Oh man, I'm sorry for last night," Bucky said, as he leaned one arm against the bar so he could still face Steve.

"I had fun last night. I just don't stay out late a lot so my body wasn't prepared for it this morning."

Clint glanced between the two of them and slowly started to move toward Pietro and Wanda at the end of the bar.

"Glad to know you had fun at least," Bucky said.

Silence grew between them and Steve hated it. He was never good at talking to people he found attractive.

"That was a great show tonight," he said, trying to get the conversation started again.

"Thank you," Bucky said. He cleared his throat. "So there's a reason why I wanted to know if you were coming tonight. I realized after I got home that I forgot to give you my phone number or ask for yours. You know, just in case you might wanna talk or something."

"Sure, that'll be great." Steve pulled his phone out of his phone and entered Bucky's number and then sent him a text. "You could have gotten it from Sam."

"I know but I wanted an excuse to see you again."

Steve did not know how to respond to that. Could Bucky actually like him?

Bucky opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by Sam saying "Hey Steve, you ready to go?" as he approached.

Steve looked at Bucky for a moment.

"It's cool, Steve. I need to finish up so I can leave with Nat soon. It was great to see again."

"You too, Bucky," Steve said as Bucky pushed himself off the bar.

"Feel free to text me anytime," he said. "See ya later, Sam," Bucky added as he started to walk back to the dressing rooms.

Sam looked at Steve with an arched brow.

"What?" Steve asked as they started to walk to the door.

"You got Bucky's number?"

"How else would I be able to text him?"

Sam 'hmm'd" but didn’t say anything else on the matter.

 

Bucky entered the dressing room, scowling. He made his way over to where Nat was seated, cleaning make up off her face.

"What's wrong, Bucky?" Nat asked, looking at him from her mirror's reflection.

Bucky sat down in the chair next to her. "I was totally off my game when I tried talking to Steve just now."

"I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad," Nat said as she turned her attention back to her own reflection.

"It was but we did exchange phone numbers."

Nat smirked. "So my suspicions were correct last night and you like Steve."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "It's still a little early for that."

Nat shrugged. "You know I can see right through you. What's wrong with admitting you have a thing for him?"

Bucky sighed.

"I don't want to rush into a relationship again. Not after the last one."

Nat turned to face Bucky. "Who said anything about a relationship? All I said was you like Steve. Do you want to be in a relationship with him?"

Bucky looked at Nat before dropping his gaze. "Maybe." He was silent for a moment before looking back up at her. "Since we're on the topic of me dating, are you ok with me doing so? It's been awhile since we discussed this."

"You don't have to ask me for permission, James."

"That's not what asked. I want to make sure you're ok with it before I try to go further with Steve."

Natasha didn't answer right away, which was fine with Bucky. Eventually, she said, "Yes, I'm fine with you dating Steve as long as he's fine with what you and I have. If he starts acting like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, then we'll have problems."

Bucky nodded in agreement. "Thanks, Nat. But I'm still worried about trying to date again."

"Then don't rush into anything. No one is saying you have to ask him out now. But if you do like him, you like him. You can take your time. By getting to know him and seeing if a relationship can work. He seems like a nice guy but spend some time with him and see how things go. You shouldn't keep yourself from dating because of that asshole."

Bucky thought over her words for a moment. "I guess I can agree to that. How is it that the aromantic is good at giving relationship advice?"

Nat turned back to the mirror. "Just because I don't date doesn't mean I can't understand relationship things."

Bucky leaned forward and gave her a peck on the cheek. "What would I do without you?"

"Be a miserable mess."

"Most likely."

"Now go clean up so we can go home," Nat said, pushing him away from her.

He gave her a salute and said, "Yes, ma'am," before turning and going to his station.

 

***

 

Steve slept in late the next morning and felt a little refreshed. He stayed in his pajamas as he left his room. He didn't plan on going anywhere today and didn't feel like changing. 

"I see you're finally decided to join the land of the living," Sam said from the couch as Steve entered the kitchen.

Steve looked over at the time on the microwave. "It's only after 10:30. It's not that late."

"Still late for you."

Steve made a bowl of cereal and carried it to the living room. He set the bowl down on their small coffee table and sat in front of it crossing his legs. "The next piece that I sell is going toward buying us a table because I hate having to eat in here all the time."

"That would be nice to have. I'll get the chairs since I’m finally going to be making some decent money from this new job."

"Look at us trying to be responsible adults," Steve said before starting to eat his cereal.

Sam laughed. "It's kinda scary."

Steve nodded. "So far we're doing okay. Do you work today?"

"Nah, the club is closed on Sundays. What about you?"

"I thought about going in today to my studio but I think I'll stay home. I need to start planning the schedule and dates for my exhibition. I finally figured out the theme for it."

"That's awesome to hear. What is it?"

"Different scenes of iconic areas of New York City. I'm still thinking of which places I want to focus on but least it's a start."

"I can't wait to see what you do," Sam said. He picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels.

Steve continued to eat his breakfast. "Now that it's been about a week since you started, how's the new job?"

"So far it's pretty good. The band leader Quill is a cool guy and easy to work with. The rest of the band is the same way. I really think I'm going to like it there. Granted, it's not what I'd planned for myself during college but it feels right for me right now."

Steve nodded. "As long as you're happy, that's what's important." He stood up and took his empty bowl back to the kitchen.

"Since we're both off today, wanna catch a movie or doing something later today? Sam asked.

"Sure, that'll be fun," Steve said as he walked back to his room to grab his laptop and phone.

He picked up his phone from his bedside table and saw he had a text from Bucky.

**Bucky:** _Hope you got some rest last night. Have a good day :)_

Steve smiled. He wasn't expecting a text from Bucky so soon. He checked the time and saw that it was sent to him thirty minutes before he woke up. He figured he should send some kind of response.

**Steve:** _Thanks. I did get some sleep and I'm feeling a bit better._

Not knowing what else to say, he sent the text and walked over to get his laptop.

His phone vibrated as he left his room. It was Bucky. He waited till he was situated in his chair before he read it.

**Bucky:** _That's good to hear. Got any plans for today?_

**Steve:** _Might see a movie later with Sam but other than that no. I've got boring exhibit stuff to do. What about you?_

Steve started to boot up his laptop and was surprised how fast Bucky's next response was.

**Bucky:** _I'm on my way to visit my sister for the day. It's been awhile since we've gotten to see each other._

**Steve:** _I hope you have a fun day with her._

**Bucky:** _Thanks. I'm almost to my stop now so I'll talk to you later._

Steve smiled at his phone before setting it down and focusing back on his laptop. It took him a minute to realize Sam was staring him. "What?" he asked.

"I know I'm a joy to be around but who’s texting you that's gotten you all smiley?"

"Bucky," he answered as he looked back to his computer.

"Why am I not surprised," Sam said as he glanced back at the TV.

Steve brought up the gallery's calendar on their website and his so he could start determining possible dates. The only problem was that his mind kept going back to Bucky. He darted his eyes over to Sam and back to his computer.

"So, what do you know about Bucky?"

"Why do you want to know?" Sam asked without looking away from the TV.

"Humor me."

"Well, I don't know much since I spend more time with the band than performers but he seems like a genuinely nice guy. He gets along with everyone at the club. It's not how I initially thought he'd be."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he's the main male performer so I thought he'd be arrogant or a pain in the ass but I realized he wasn't like that at all after working a couple of days. Plus, he saved your ass from a fight so that's good in my book."

Steve nodded and tried to focus back on his task. That only last a couple of minutes.

"What about him and Natasha? Are they dating?"

"Not that I know of. I think they're just really close friend and roommates." Sam repositioned himself on the couch so he was laying down with his head propped up on the arm rest.

That answer relieved Steve a bit. "Is he dating anyone?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself? You've done more talking with him than I have."

Steve shifted in his seat. "That's okay. I don't really need to know."

Steve stopped asking questions about Bucky and focused on his task. Well, he tried to focus on his work before getting sidetracked. A few Google searches later and he was reading all about burlesque and from there, boylesque. He was intrigued to find out there were competitions and festivals for this and that Bucky, along with others from the club, had been in some of these in the past. This led to YouTube and saving a bunch of videos to watch later.

After spending nearly an hour looking up burlesque, he finally got back to his original task and worked on his schedule.

 

 *

 

Bucky knocked on the apartment door and waited for it to be opened. "Opened up, sis!" he called out.

The door opened a moment later. "Bucky!" the young woman said as she hugged him. "I'm glad you were able to make it today."

Rebecca pulled back and stepped back so Bucky could enter the apartment.

"Sorry I haven't been able to visit much lately," Bucky said as he entered.

"It's okay. I've been busy too with my classes," Rebecca said as she walked over to the couch. She patted the cushion next to her. "Now, come site and tell me what's been going on with your life, since you haven't bothered to call your only sister."

Bucky dropped down on the couch next to her. "Not much has really been going on so nothing new to report."

"Is everything going well with work?"

Bucky nodded and replied, "Yep, things at the club are great. I'm looking into participating in some more competitions next year."

"That'll be awesome! How are things going with you and Nat?”

“We’re good. It’s the same old, same old,” Bucky replied.

“That’s good. Have you thought about dating again?”

Bucky nodded and said, “I have and I talked it over with Nat already. She’s fine with it.”

Rebecca arched an eyebrow at him. “Does this mean there’s someone you’re interested in right now?”

Bucky opened his mouth to reply but then closed it. Did he really want to mention Steve yet? "Not really."

Rebecca saw right through him.  "I don't believe you."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Fine. There might be someone."

Rebecca grinned and scooted closer to her brother. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy," Bucky sighed. They were going to have this conversation whether he wanted to or not.

"Name?"

"Steve."

"What does he look like? Where did you meet?"

"He's got blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes. And I met him at the club."

Rebecca arched an eyebrow at him. "I thought you said you weren't going to date anyone you met at the club after _him_?" _s_ he asked, looking at him concerned.

"I know, I know. But he's not like _him_ and he's good friends with our new pianist so it's different than before."

Rebecca wasn't completely convinced. "So, when did you meet?"

"Friday."

"Friday as in two days ago Friday?"

Bucky nodded. "We've just started getting to know each other so this isn't some kind of relationship I'm rushing into. I don't even know if there is going to be any relationship with him."

Rebecca was quiet for a minute. "Let me know how it goes," she eventually said.

"Why do you care so much about my dating life?"

Rebecca shrugged and said, "Because you're my brother and I want to make sure you're happy and won't die alone."

Bucky laughed. "Thanks, but regardless of my dating life, I’ll have Nat no matter what."

"I guess you may have two dates for my wedding then," she said with a smirk.

Bucky stared at his sister, mouth hanging open. "Your what?"

Rebecca's smile spread across her face. "I'm engaged!"

Bucky pulled her into a hug. "This is amazing. Why didn't you tell me when I first got here?"

"I was a little worried about you'd take the news."

Bucky pulled back so he could look at her. "Why wouldn't I be happy for you?"

"Thought you might say I'm too young or something."

Bucky thought about it for a moment. "I mean, you're only 20 but I trust your judgment. You've been seeing this guy for a while now."

"Thank you. I just wish mom and dad were here though."

"Me too. I know they would have been thrilled."

Rebecca nodded, holding back a tear.

Bucky noticed and patted her on the shoulder. "Hey, let's go out and celebrate this! Go for a walk, do some shopping, and get something to eat. How's that sound?"

"Sounds fantastic! Let me grab my bag," Rebecca said, jumping up off the couch.

Bucky remained seated as he waited for her. He felt so happy for her sister but wished their parents were here to enjoy this.

He didn't get to dwell on those thoughts too long as Rebecca returned saying, "Let's go!"

Bucky rose from the couch and followed her out the door.

"Alright, where to first?" he asked once they stepped out onto the sidewalk. "Today is my treat so we can go wherever you want."

Rebecca thought it over before pointing to the left, "How about we go this way. There's a new little boutique that opened recently and I haven't checked it out yet."

 

*

 

It was late in the evening by the time Bucky returned home to his apartment with Natasha.

"I wasn't sure when you'd be back so I already had dinner," Nat said as she glanced up from her book. "Looks like someone went shopping today." she added when she saw the bags in his hands.

"I took Becca out to celebrate her engagement," Bucky said as he toed his shoes off.

"She's engaged? That's wonderful news."

"Yeah, I can't believe it. My baby sister is growing up," he said as he walked over to the couch and dropped the bags on the floor.

Nat closed her book and set it on the coffee table. "Let me see what you bought," she said as she made grabby hands at the bags.

Bucky picked up the bags and dropped them in between them on the couch. "Have at it."

"Are you happy about her engagement?" she asked as she started looking through the first bag.

"I am. I know I wouldn't have gotten married at her age but I trust her decision. And she said they were waiting until after college to get married. So there's going to be a couple of years before the wedding."

"That'll give them plenty of time to plan it," Nat said, unfolding a shirt.

"That and save up money for it. I just hate how her side will be lacking in family members compared to her fiancé."

Nat looked over at Bucky. "Perhaps, but you'll be there and she'll have her friends there too. It won't make up for your parents but she won't be alone."

Bucky half smiled and said, "Thanks, Nat."

"You're welcome." She put the shirt back in the bag and started looking in the second bag.

Bucky rose from the couch to go look for something to snack on. While he was gone, Nat sent a congratulatory message to Rebecca.

"What did you do for dinner? I can't find anything to eat," Bucky called out to Nat from the kitchen.

"I went out because I couldn't find anything either."

Bucky soon returned with a pack of Pop-Tarts. "We should stop at the store on the way home tomorrow after work," he said as he sat back down on the couch. "Did you go out and eat alone?"

"No, I went with Clint."

"Oh really?"

Nat rolled her eyes and said, "It was just dinner. You know it’s not for sex."

"I know but does he know that?"

"He doesn't seem interested either, which is why I like being around him. It's a relief to meet a guy who doesn't want to sleep with me."

"That's good. I'm glad to see you getting out and hanging with people besides me. Not that I don't love all the time we spend together."

"You make it sound like you're my only friend."

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just outside our group, you don't really spend time with anyone else from the club on your own. There must be something special about Clint."

"Maybe," Nat said.

Bucky caught her smiling before she looked away.

"Wanna continue our X-Files rewatch before bed?"

"Let's do it!"

Bucky scooted closer to Natasha as she grabbed the remote and brought up Netflix. She shifted in her spot so she could lay her legs across Bucky’s lap while he draped the blanket from the back of the couch over them.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Saturday evening and Steve was staying late in his studio. He was sketching away when he got a text from Bucky. He smiled as he picked up his phone to read the message.

 **Bucky:** _This is kinda late notice but are you free tomorrow?_

 **Steve** : _I am. What's up?_

 **Bucky:** _Clint is having a party at his apartment. I was wondering if you wanted to come._

Steve thought it over before replying. He wanted to go so he could actually hang out with Bucky but he wasn't good at parties. This was mostly because he was never invited to them.

 **Steve:** _Sure. I'd like to come. Who else will be there?_

 **Bucky:** _Some other people from the club. I know Sam was invited too he'll know how to get there. Glad you're coming :)_

 **Steve:** _I look forward to it._

 **Bucky:** _I've got to go finish getting ready so I'll see you Sunday._

Steve then sent Sam a text.

 **Steve:** _Why didn't you tell me about the party on Sunday?_

 **Sam:** _I didn't think you'd be interested in going. If I had known, I would have told Clint yes. How did you find you?_

 **Steve:** _Bucky asked me. I said yes._

 **Sam:** _Awesome! Sorry I didn't ask you._

 **Steve:** _It's ok. Don't worry about it._

There was a knock at the door. "It's open," he called out. As the door opened, he turned to see Pepper. "Hey, Pepper."

"Hey, Steve. I was just checking in on you before I left."

"I was about to head myself."

"Good. You don't need to stay here all night again," she replied.

"Can I ask you something real quick?"

"Of course," she said as she closed the door, walking toward him.

"Well, uh... Bucky just asked me out to a party tomorrow night. Is that something just a friend would do or..." he trailed off, feeling embarrassed.

"What kind of party is it?"

"It's at a mutual friend's place, who is a bartender at the club. He said others from the club would be there too."

"Well, if it's mainly other club workers then it is something for him to invite you to. Do you want it to mean something?"

Steve bit his lip. "I don't know...maybe?"

Pepper smiled and said, "Go tomorrow night and have a good time, whether It's just as friends or something more. You deserve it after how hard you've been working lately."

Steve nodded. "I don't even know what to wear," he said after a moment, leaning back in his chair.

"Maybe I could help you out?" Pepper asked.

 

Steve unlocked the apartment door and entered, flipping the lights on. "Sorry about the apartment. It's a bit of a mess at the moment," he said as Pepper entered, feeling a little embarrassed.

"There's nothing to apologize for," she replied.

"Let me check my room real quick before you come back there," Steve said. "Make yourself at home."

Steve went to his room and quickly picked up the dirty laundry on the floor from that morning and tossed them in the hamper. He walked back to the living room to see Pepper sitting on the couch, checking something on her phone. "Come on back," he said.

When they entered his room, Steve pointed over to his closet. "What I have is in there." Steve dropped down on the foot his bed and watched Pepper walk over to it.

She peered in, taking in what he had. She pulled out a shirt and put it back in before selecting another. Pepper continued to look at his clothes overall before pulling out a few items. She carried them back to the bed and laid them on the bed behind Steve. He turned to see what she doing.

Pepper looked the clothes over again before picking up a shirt and laying it on top of a pair of pants. She kept mixing the shirts and pants together, determining what looked best together. She eventually settled on a blue, gray, and black plaid button up shirt paired with his worn pair of black jeans. She looked over at Steve. "This shirt always looks nice on you."

"I never really noticed," Steve replied.

"It does." The look Pepper gave him made him believe it just a little bit.

"I'll take your word for it," he said as he pushed himself off the bed. He grabbed the extra clothes and put them back in his closet. "Thank you, Pepper. I really appreciate it," he said as he turned back to face her.

"It's no problem at all, Steve," she said with a smile. She got a text on her phone and she excused herself as she checked It. "That's my boyfriend. We're supposed to meet up soon so I better be on my way."

"That's fine. I'll show you out."

Steve led the way back to the front door and opened it for her. Pepper stepped out and turned back to Steve.

"I expect to hear about this party on Monday."

"You will, don't worry. Have a good time with your boyfriend."

"Thanks. I'll see you Monday. Bye, Steve." She turned and walked away.

Steve said "bye" as he closed the door.

His stomach rumbled so he head to the kitchen to find something to eat and then mentally prepare himself for the party.

 

***

 

Steve and Sam made their way to Clint's apartment. Steve was a little nervous while Sam was excited. When they arrived at the building, Sam led the way up to the roof, where the party was being held. Steve was out of breath by the time they got up there. He waited to catch his breath before walking out on the roof.

There were already a few people around the roof, including Bucky. He was standing next to Natasha, who was playing with a dog, and Clint, who was flipping burgers.

Bucky looked over at them and smiled. "Hey, Steve, Sam, over here," Bucky called as he waved them over.

"Glad you guys could make it," Clint greeted as they walked over. "I'm still working on the food but it should be done soon. I've got beer, soda and water in the cooler right there so help yourself."

Steve reached into the cooler and pulled out a beer for Sam and water for himself. They chatted as they waited for more people to arrive. Steve learned the dog belonged to Clint and was named Lucky. He also noticed that Clint watched everyone's mouth as they talked, something he himself had to do in noisy groups to keep up with that people were saying.

More people began to arrive and Steve recognized a majority of them from the club. Bucky stepped away to greet someone and another approached Sam and started talking to him.

"I feel like the odd one out here," Steve signed to Clint.

Clint's eyes widened when he saw Steve sign. "Why do you think that?" Clint signed back.

"Because I'm one of the few non club people here," Steve signed.

"I was open to people bringing whoever they wanted with them, like their boyfriend or girlfriend," Clint replied.

"Oh" was all Steve could say as his gaze drifted back over to Bucky.

"How did you know?" Clint asked out loud, bringing Steve's attention back to him.

"I noticed you were watching everyone as they spoke. I'm hard of hearing myself and have to do the same thing in situations like this," Steve replied.

"Steve!" Bucky said as he walked back over to them. "There are some people I want you to meet if you don't mind joining me."

"Sure," Steve replied. "See ya around," he said to Clint and the others as he followed Bucky.

Bucky ended up introducing Steve to everyone there. After what Clint said to him, Steve wondered if anyone thought they were dating. Based on some of the looks people gave him after Bucky introduced them confirmed that for him.

He got to meet the Emcee from the first show he went to and learned her name was Darcy. She was joined by another performer from the club, Thor, and his girlfriend Jane. Bucky was excited when he introduced Jane and talked about how she was studying astrophysics.

By the time they made their way around, Clint finished cooking up all the good and called everyone over to grab a plate. From there, everyone split into smaller groups to eat and talk. Steve sat with Sam, Bucky, Natasha, Clint and the twins. Carol and her boyfriend Rhodey joined them. Steve was glad Rhodey was sitting next to him as it gave him someone to talk to when the conversation turned to the club. Rhodey was a friendly toward Steve and when he asked Steve what he did, he seemed genuinely interested in listening to Steve talking about his art.

"What are some of the things do you like to paint?" Rhodey asked.

"Mostly still life. One of my college projects involved little scenes or setups with vintage toys. Last year for a pop culture group exhibition at my gallery, I did a couple of Star Wars paintings. Those were fun."

Rhodey's eyes went wide as Carol's head whipped around to Steve. "Did someone say Star Wars?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was telling Rhodey about some paintings I did," Steve answered. "I take it you're a fan?"

Rhodey chuckled and said, "You shouldn't have asked that."

Carol gave his shoulder a playful shove and said, "Oh yes, I love Star Wars. I named my cat Chewie and my car Harrison."

"I should have pictures of the paintings on my phone. Let me find them." Steve pulled out his phone and looked through his gallery, handing Carol the phone after finding them.

"These are incredible! Did you sell them already?" Carol asked as she handed the phone back.

"I did. They didn't last long."

"Damn, if you ever decide to do another Star Wars piece, let know. I'll definitely buy it."

"I could always do one for you after my upcoming exhibition," Steve offered.

Carol's face lit up. "That would be wonderful. Thank you."

"How is your exhibition going?" Bucky asked.

"I finally have my dates set and I've been planning and sketching out ideas this past week. I realized I need a good quality camera for me to take reference shots with but I don't have one," Steve replied.

"I think I know someone who can help," Bucky said. He jumped up from his spot. "Hey, Peter!" Two heads turned in his direction. "Sorry, Parker, could you come over here real quick?"

"What's up, Bucky?" Peter asked as he reached their group.

"Do you have an extra camera you aren't using?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, I do. It's an older one but it still works perfectly. Do you need to borrow it?" Peter replied.

"I don't but Steve needs it for his art project. Do you mind?"

Peter looked over at Steve. "Not at all. How long would you need it?"

Steve thought for a moment, trying to think of what he needed pictures of.

"Maybe just a couple of weeks? I think that would be good amount of time," he answered.

"That's fine with me. I can bring it to work tomorrow."

"I can bring it home to you," Sam said.

"Alright then, I'll give it to you then," Peter said to Sam.

"Thank you so much, Peter," Steve said.

"No problem. Happy to help," he said with a smile before returning back to his group.

Steve looked back at Bucky, "Thanks for that. It'll be a big help."

"It's nothing. I'm just glad we have a photographer working with us."

 

*

 

The night carried on as the sun began to set and the party grew louder as the more alcohol was consumed. Steve stayed away from the alcohol; he was never interested in it. He tried interacting with everyone but was becoming overwhelmed.

Sam noticed Steve went quiet. "Everything okay?" He asked, looking at his friend concerned.

"I'm fine. I just need a moment," Steve answered as he started to leave the group.

Sam kept his gaze on Steve as he walked away. He knew Steve needed to be alone and let him have his space.

There was only so much space on the roof and there were a lot of people there, so Steve couldn't find a spot to be completely alone. He walked over to the edge and leaned his arms down on it, closing his eyes and tried to ground himself. He would just have to make do with this.

This was the part of parties he didn't like. Steve thought he'd be okay since Sam was with him and he knew Bucky, Natasha and Clint but there were more people than he expected. It was becoming too much. A panic attack was the last thing he needed right now in front of everyone, especially Bucky. That would be just embarrassing.

After a couple of minutes he heard someone walking over to him. "You okay, Steve?"

Steve opened his eyes and looked over at Bucky. "I just need time alone."

"I'm sorry for disturbing you then. I'll leave you alone," Bucky said, starting to leave.

"No, you're fine," Steve said quickly.

Bucky moved closer to the edge and leaned against it like Steve, leaving space between them. He was quiet and waited for Steve to speak first.

Steve appreciated Bucky's silence. "I...don't do well at big parties like this," Steve started. "I'd thought I would be fine but I got overwhelmed." He was surprised he'd admitted that to Bucky. Sam was the only one he talked to about his issues.

Bucky glanced over at Steve, looking him over for a moment before saying, "Follow me." He pushed himself off the ledge and slowly started to back away.

Steve hesitated for a second before following Bucky back down into the building. They went down a floor and stopped at one of the doors; Clint's apartment Steve assumed.

"Clint won't mind us being in his apartment?" Steve asked as Bucky slipped on the lights.

"Nah, he won't. It'll be a lot quieter done here. I can stay with you if you like," Bucky said.

"That might be good. I'd feel weird being down here by myself."

Bucky nodded as he walked over to the worn out couch. He flopped down and looked over at Steve. "Come on and sit. This couch isn't as bad as it looks."

Steve made his way over to the couch and sat down.

"We can stay down here as long as you want," Bucky said.

"I'd hate for you to miss the party," Steve replied, glancing over at him.

"I see those people all the time," Bucky said with a shrug. He looked over at Steve," I invited you tonight so we could hang out. Plus, I want to make sure you're going to be okay."

Steve didn't know how to respond besides "Oh."

They sat there in silence before Bucky picked up the remote and turned on the TV, keeping the volume as he put it on something to watch. Steve cursed his terrible social skills for not coming up with anything to talk about until Bucky asked, "What do you have in mind for exhibition?"

Now that was something Steve could talk about. "I'm focusing on New York City by doing some iconic areas of the city and others that are special to me. I love this city and want to capture it the way I can." He went on explaining a couple of the pieces in greater detail.

Bucky smiled and nodded along as Steve spoke.

Steve then paused and said, "Sorry to go on like that. You probably don't want to hear all of this."

"No, no. I like it. I like the way you were describing it all."

"Most non-art people just zone out when I start going off on my work or another's," Steve said.

"Well, don't feel like you can't talk about it with me. I may not understand all of it but I'm happy to listen."

"Good to know."

Bucky's phone chimed. He pulled it out of his pocket and read the text.

"Everything okay?" Steve asked when he saw Bucky's expression change for a moment after he sent a reply.

"Yes, it was my sister telling me how her dinner with her boyfriend, no, fiancé’s parents went when they told them about their engagement."

"Well, congratulations," Steve replied.

"Thanks," Bucky said giving him a quick smile.

"Are you not happy with it?"

Bucky's brows furrowed as he looked at Steve. "What? I'm really happy for my sister. I ..." he trailed off as he paused and looked away before continuing, "I just wish our parents were here for this. I'm glad they got to share this with her fiancé’s parents but I wish she could tell ours too."

"I know how you feel. There's things I never got to share with my parents either," Steve said. "My father died when I was a kid and my mother just after I graduated high school."

Bucky looked back at Steve with a sad expression. "I was thirteen and Rebecca was seven when our parents died. We went to live with a grandmother after that but she passed when I was eighteen. So I took care of Rebecca after that when I started college."

"That couldn't have been easy."

"Not at all but somehow we got through it together. Even though it’s been about eight years, we're still helping take care of each other. We're all we have left."

"She's lucky to have you for a brother," Steve said with a smile.

Bucky gave a small smile in return. "Thanks. What about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, it's just me. It was pretty tough after my mom passed. We didn't have a lot of money as it was and her medical bills got pretty high, so there wasn't much left for college. If it hadn't been for my scholarships, I wouldn't have been able to go."

"You didn't have any other family?"

Steve shook his head. "Just me. I was pretty alone until I met Sam my first semester. I don't know what I would have done without him. I still don't know what I would do without his support."

"That sounds like me and Nat, though we dated at first before we realized we were better suited as friends."

"I actually thought you two were dating the first night we met," Steve said with a chuckle.

Bucky laughed too. "People tend to think that. We're just still so close that sometimes we don't realize what we're doing looks like to others. My last boyfriend always had a problem with it." Bucky didn't expect he'd be mentioning that relationship so soon. He hoped Steve wouldn't ask him about it.

"What an asshole," Steve said. He was happy to know for sure that Bucky was interested in men.

"He certainly was that, plus a few more things. Do you have any relationship stories?" Bucky asked to change the subject.

"People would have to be interested in me in order for me to have any dating stories. So no, I don't really have any stories," Steve answered.

"How could no one want to date you?"

Steve looked over at Bucky, expecting him to be joking but was surprised to see how earnest he was. Steve shrugged and answered, “I did have one girlfriend in college. Her name was Peggy and was here studying abroad from England. I still can’t believe a woman like her ever wanted to date a guy like me. Unfortunately, it was a short relationship since she eventually had to return to England. Things didn’t get too serious but it could have been. We’ve remained friends though and talk all the time once we worked around the time difference.”

“Least it worked out in the end for you two,” Bucky said. Part of him was a little worried he misread Steve and that he was actually straight. Steve could still be bi or another orientation, Bucky told himself.

Steve nodded. "But other than Peggy, my experience, women aren't usually into men who are smaller than them and men who are interested are a whole another story. And neither seems to be interested in dating a bisexual." Steve watched Bucky to see his reaction to his sexuality.

"I see nothing wrong with you and they are missing out. And I always get weird looks when I say I'm pansexual since most people haven't heard of it or they think it's not a real sexuality," Bucky replied.

Steve didn't know how to respond to the first statement so he didn't and said, "All we need is an asexual and we'll be the Holy Trinity of invisible sexualities."

"We do have an asexual!" Bucky said grinning. "Nat is ace!"

Steve couldn't help laugh at him. "There we go then."

"We should get matching shirts," Bucky said.

"Yeah maybe."

“Was Peggy okay with you being bi?” Bucky asked.

“Oh yeah. She’s bisexual too so it wasn’t a problem.”

“That’s great then.”

“Have you dated anyone who wasn’t okay with you being pansexual?” Steve asked.

Bucky nodded. “It was the same guy I mentioned earlier.”

“That’s terrible.”

“Yep.”

They lapsed into silence until Steve got a text from Sam.

**Sam:** _Are you ok? Where are you?_

**Steve:** _I'm good and in Clint's apartment with Bucky._

**Sam:** _Sorry to interrupt anything then but I just wanted to know where you were. We can leave whenever you're ready._

Steve checked the time and realized it was getting late. He was enjoying his time with Bucky but he also needed to be up early for work in the morning. He didn't need a repeat of last time.

**Steve:** _How about we leave in 5?_

**Sam:** _Works for me. Want me to meet you down there?_

**Steve:** _Yeah tell Clint & Nat I said bye. I can't go up and down the stairs again._

**Sam:** _Will do. See ya in 5._

"That was Sam," Steve said as he put his phone away. "I need to head home. I've got to try and be responsible for work tomorrow."

"I understand. You don't have to explain. It was good to hang with you tonight. We should do it again," Bucky said, looking hopeful.

"That sounds great. I'm sure we can work something out."

"Besides Sunday, I'm usually always free on Thursday," Bucky replied. He then stood up from the couch and waited as Steve did the same.

They made their way to the door. Bucky flipped the lights out as they exited the apartment.

"I'll remind Parker about bringing the camera tomorrow," Bucky said, not wanting to leave Steve just yet.

"Thanks. The sooner I get it the better."

Soon, footsteps were heard coming their way. They looked to see Sam approaching.

"Ready, Steve?" Sam asked as he reached them.

"Ready," Steve replied. He looked to Bucky, "I'll see you later. Maybe we could text and set up a day to hang out?"

"Sure can. Take care, Steve," Bucky said. "I'll you tomorrow, Sam."

"Later," Sam replied as him and Steve started toward the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Star Wars paintings mentioned in this chapter are based on these: [1](http://www.millergallery.com/title.php?page=45&artistId=10001732&ititlenum=10011359&artistname=Jonathan%20Queen&title=R2),[2](http://www.millergallery.com/title.php?page=2&artistId=10001732&ititlenum=10013183&artistname=Jonathan%20Queen&title=Admirable%20Ackbar),[3](http://www.millergallery.com/title.php?page=29&artistId=10001732&ititlenum=10013184&artistname=Jonathan%20Queen&title=Li%27l%20Trooper),[4](http://www.millergallery.com/title.php?page=13&artistId=10001732&ititlenum=10013219&artistname=Jonathan%20Queen&title=Dorothea%20Vader),[5](http://www.millergallery.com/title.php?page=12&artistId=10001732&ititlenum=10013221&artistname=Jonathan%20Queen&title=Daydreaming%20Princess).
> 
> Sometime after posting this fic, the gallery took down the above linked paintings. I'm trying to find back up images of them to re-link. Since they can't be seen at the moment, the main painting I wanted to show was a realistic R2-D2 in a shadow box.  
> You can get a sense of his style from these paintings shown [here](http://millergallery.masterpiecesolutions.org/jonathan-queen/).


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Bucky rolled out of bed, still feeling exhausted from the previous night. He took a quick shower and shuffled into the kitchen to make coffee. Natasha was already sitting at the table, sipping from a mug, looking flawless as ever.

"How do you so good when you drank way more than me last night?" he asked as grabbed a mug from the cabinet.

"I don’t know why you still bother to ask that after how long we've known each other," she replied, setting her mug down.

Bucky poured coffee into the mug and carried it over to the table, sitting across from Natasha. "I've always been jealous of you for that."

"But you still love me," Natasha said with a smile.

Bucky nodded. "That I do. Ready for rehearsal today?"

"Yes, I'm going to talk with May about the new act I've been working on. Hopefully there'll be time for me to show her today."

"That'll be nice to see. I need to work on something new," Bucky said. He sipped some of his coffee.

Natasha finished her coffee and stood up to put her mug in the sink. "I'm going to finish getting ready so we can leave in about fifteen minutes."

"Works for me," Bucky said as she left the room.

He continued to sit there and drink his coffee. He remembered he traded snapchats with Steve last night and pulled out his phone. He opened the app and snapped a selfie of him holding up his mug, typing 'morning' with a smiling emoji and sent it to Steve.

Bucky checked some other stuff on his phone while he finished the coffee and waited to see if Steve would respond. He put his mug in the sink too and grabbed his phone off the table before going back to his room. He noticed he had a snapchat from Steve. He opened it to see Steve smiling back at him and the caption read 'morning to you too.'

He smiled as he slipped his phone into his pocket and looked around for his bag. He checked the inside to make sure everything was in there that he needed for rehearsal. He saw his nearly empty pack of cigarettes and pulled them out. He needed to quit, for real this time. He'd been considering quitting again but kept finding reasons to put it off. But if he wanted to try and take things further with Steve, he needed to quit.

"Let's go, Barnes!" Natasha called from the living room.

"Just a sec," he called back. Bucky thought about throwing the pack away but instead, he put them in a drawer of his desk. He grabbed his bag and left the room.

 

"No morning cigarette?" Natasha asked as they made their way down the sidewalk.

"Nope, I've decided to give it up."

Natasha looked at him surprised. "Becca and I will have to celebrate this."

"Don't get ahead of yourself now. This ain't going to be easy."

"What's finally made you decide to quit?"

Bucky ducked his head. "Steve," he mumbled.

"What's that? I couldn't hear you?" she asked even though she heard it the first time.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Because of Steve," he said, louder.

Natasha smiled. "Did something happen in Clint's apartment last night that you didn't tell me about?"

"No, I wouldn't have kept that from you. Part of me does kinda want something to happen so I figured it would be better to quit now."

"Whatever your reason is, I'm glad you found one. I'll help you anyway I can," Natasha said.

Bucky swung his arm around Natasha's shoulder and pulled her close. "Thanks. I know I'll need it."

 

*

 

It was after lunch and Bucky was bored out of his mind. Not having any cigarettes wasn't helping his mood either. May and Coulson were working with a group on stage while the other performers were sitting around at various tables, waiting their turn.  Natasha was sitting with Bucky as she focused on watching what the group was doing on stage. 

Bucky pulled out his phone and opened Snapchat. He took a selfie and sent it to Steve saying 'so bored. entertain me.'

He didn't have to wait long for Steve to start sending snaps of him around, what he assumed was the gallery he worked at, with different pieces of art accompanied with funny captions.

One of them made Bucky laugh a little too hard, making him forget where he was, just as the music stopped.

"Is there something funny, Barnes?" May asked.

Bucky's head shot up to see May, Coulson and everyone else in the room looking at him. His smile faded as May continued to stare at him, brow arched, as she waited for him to answer.

He dropped his phone into his lap and cleared his throat. "No, ma'am. I'm sorry to interrupt."

May nodded before she turned back to the stage and continued with rehearsal. Natasha shot him a curious look but Bucky didn't elaborate.

Bucky waited a moment before sending Steve a text.

**Bucky:** _Just got in trouble for laughing at your last pic. Thanks a lot._

**Steve:** _You're the one who ask for them. Not my fault you can't contain yourself :)_

**Bucky:** _I never thought you'd be a little smartass._

**Steve:** _Did you think I was a sweet, innocent angel?_

**Bucky:** _Not exactly but I guess I'll have to get used to it._

Five minutes passed before Bucky received another text from Steve.

**Steve:** _Are you free Thursday afternoon?_

**Bucky:** _Yes I am._

**Steve:** _I'm going out to Coney Island to take some pictures and don't want to go alone. Wanna join me?_

Bucky smiled as he responded.

**Bucky:** _I figured you might go with Sam._

**Steve:** _I usually would except he's working. But I thought it would be a chance for just the two of us to hang out._

**Bucky:** _That sounds like a good idea. Meet there a little after 12?_

**Steve:** _Works for me._

"Barnes, you're up," Coulson said, looking over in his direction.

Bucky sent a quick text to Steve saying he'll talk to him later before tossing his phone into his bag and making his way up to the stage.

 

Steve set his phone down, putting his face in his hands. He couldn't believe he actually asked Bucky to hang out with him and that he had said yes. It wasn't a date so Steve didn't know why he was getting so nervous about it. This was just two guys hanging out at Coney Island, Steve told himself. Just two friends right? Expect it wasn't that simple because one of them certainly was attracted to the other.

Steve hadn't stopped thinking about the party from last night. He kept analyzing everything that Bucky had done and said while they were on the roof with the others and then when they were alone in the apartment. He wanted to think something was there but he didn't want to get his hopes up. When he told Pepper about it that morning, she confirmed there was something there, just like Sam had done that night before.

Steve appreciated what she had to say about Bucky but he still wouldn't believe that Bucky was interested in him until he said so. He then realized it was going to be a long two days until they met up on Thursday.

 

***

 

Thursday rolled around and Steve made his way down to Coney Island. He decided to get there earlier than Bucky to get some shots of the area before it opened and filled with people. He wasn't sure yet what he'd used so he took a variety to choose from later on.

It soon drew close to noon and Steve received a text from Bucky, letting him know that he'd be there soon. Steve put the camera back in the bag and waited for him. He kept an eye out for him as people started arriving.

He eventually spotted Bucky and called his named, waving him over to his spot. Bucky made his way to him. He was dressed casually with his hair pulled back into a neat bun.

"I hope you weren't waiting here long," Bucky said as he approached.

"I got her early to start taking some pictures so no worries. Shall we go in?" Steve asked.

"Let's do this," Bucky said with a smile as he led the way to the entrance. "What do you want to do first?" he asked after they entered.

"If it's alright with you, I was thinking we could walk around first and let me get most of the picture taking out of the way then we can have some fun," Steve said.

"I'm fine with whatever you want to do."

And with that, Steve pulled the camera back out and they made their way through Luna Park with Steve stopping every now and then to take pictures. Steve was worried Bucky would get bored just walking around but he didn't seem to be, or at least kept it from Steve.

Bucky kept most of the conversation going by telling Steve about all the times he came to the park with his family when he was younger. Steve loved hearing them and shared a couple of his own. He explained he wasn't able to go as often as Bucky did because of his poor health and mom's work schedule.

"That's a bummer," Bucky said. "We should try and make up for it."

Steve smiled as he glanced at Bucky. "Be careful with what you say. I may take up on that."

Bucky shrugged. "I don't mind. I'm always up for it so all you have to do is ask."

 

*

 

It took Steve about an hour or so to finish taking pictures.

"Now we're free to do whatever," Steve said as he put the camera back in the bag.

Bucky felt his stomach rumble. "You hungry? I didn't eat before I left and I’m feeling it now."

"I could eat. Let's find something."

They walked until they found Nathan's Dog Hut, ordered some food and then grabbing a place to sit. They didn't talk much as they ate. As Bucky finished, Bucky started to crave a cigarette.

He'd been doing well the past couple of days of not giving in despite how miserable he was feeling. But he knew the worst of it would be over soon from the previous time he tried to quit. He kept telling himself it would be worth it in the end.

"You feel okay, Bucky? You seem a little off today," Steve said.

_Crap,_ Bucky thought. He'd hope Steve wouldn't notice. "I'll be fine. It's nothing to worry," Bucky replied with a smile.

Steve wasn't convinced but he didn't press Bucky further. 

After finishing their food, they threw away their trash and got back to walking around the park. Bucky spotted the Bazooka Blast game booth, causing him to stop in place.

He turned to Steve and said, "I've got to play that. You're about to see some mad skills, Steve."

"Mad skills?" Steve said with a laugh. "Who says that anymore?"

"Me obviously," Bucky said over his shoulder as he walked toward the booth. "Come on."

Steve followed Bucky over to the game. Bucky paid and took a seat at one of the guns. As he got ready, Steve pulled out his phone and took a few shots of him as he played. Bucky knocked down the stack of cans on his first try and won. When asked what he wanted for his prize, he choose a bear. It was brown and dressed in a blue and red outfit with a black domino mask.

Bucky turned to Steve and held it out to him, saying, "Here you go, Stevie."

Steve looked at him, arching an eyebrow at the nickname. He slowly reached out and took the bear. "Thanks, Bucky."

"Something wrong?" Bucky asked.

"No, it's just the only person who could get away with calling me 'Stevie' was my mom."

"Oh, sorry. It just slipped out," he said as he dropped his gaze.

"It's okay. I don't mind," Steve replied with a small smile.

Bucky glanced back up at Steve, starting to smile as well. "Alright then, Stevie." He started to lead the way away from the booth.

"I took some pictures of you as you played," Steve said as they walked. "If that's okay."

"Of course it's fine. Can I see them?"

Steve handed his phone to Bucky. "You looked so serious playing that I had to take some."

Bucky laughed as he handed the phone back to Steve. "Those are great. Nat will get a kick out of them too. You should show them to her." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at Steve. "Mind if we take a picture together?" As Steve looked at him unsure, Bucky added, "So I can send it to Nat and rub it in her face all the fun we're having today."

"I'll look terrible in it," Steve replied.

"I doubt that," Bucky said.

Something about the way Bucky looked at Steve in that moment made him change his mind, for this picture at least. "I guess one picture couldn't hurt."

They moved out of the way of the path to take the picture. Bucky moved in close to Steve and held the phone, getting them both in the shot.

"You have to smile, Steve," he said as he noticed that the other wasn't.

Steve smiled and Bucky took the picture. He pulled up the picture so they could both see how it turned out. Steve thought Bucky looked great with his big grin that lit up his whole face while Steve looked like it pained him to smile.

"See, I look horrible," Steve said.

"We can take another one then,' Bucky said.

Steve agreed and they got back into the same position as before and tried again. This time, Steve tried to relax.

"This one looks great," Bucky said after taking it. He showed it to Steve and Steve couldn't find much to complain about.

"Yeah, it's not terrible. You look great regardless but for once I look okay."

"We've gotta do something about that negative self-image you have for yourself," Bucky said.

Steve rolled his eyes and said, "Good luck with that."

Bucky looked at Steve and narrowed his eyes, "Challenge accepted." He didn't say anything else as he attached the picture to a text message and sent it to Natasha. It was true that he wanted to send it to her but he did want an excuse to take a picture of them together.

Steve didn't comment but he was going to think about what Bucky said later.

"So," Bucky started as he put his phone back in his pocket. "Wanna go on some rides? Maybe the Cyclone?"

Steve glanced across the park at the giant ride. "I don't know about that one. Maybe we can do that next time?"

Bucky grinned, "There's going to be a next time? I haven't scared you off yet?"

"Not a chance."

"I'll hold you to it." He glanced around what the park and at the various rides. "Let's see what else we can ride then," he said.

 

*

 

Once they had enough of the rides at Luna Park, they ventured out on the boardwalk. Steve took some pictures along the way. It was quieter between them as they walked but it was a comfortable silence. Steve still felt a bit nervous around Bucky but he was surprised that he was feeling more comfortable around him, seeing how they'd only known each other for a few weeks. It seemed like they'd known each other for much longer.

"What are you thinking about?" Bucky asked.

"Nothing," Steve replied.

"Come on," Bucky said, nudging Steve's shoulder with his, "You can tell me. I won't judge."

Steve thought about it for a moment before deciding to share his thoughts. "I was just thinking about how strange it can be sometimes that you can click immediately with someone when you meet and become instant friends. Or maybe it's just me."

"I feel the same way," Bucky said. "It feels you've known the other person for a while even though you just known each other for a couple of weeks."

"Exactly."

Bucky hummed and nodded. "You wouldn’t happen to talking about me now would'ya?" You don't have to be embarrassed about it, Steve."

"It's just, like dating, I’m not good at making friends. I don't know what it is about me."

"Well, you got me now. Nat likes you and she doesn't like anybody. There's also Clint. Hang around the club some more and you'll have like, fifteen new friends or more. I guarantee it."

Steve chuckled. "That'll be something new. I don't know what I would do if that happened."

It grew quiet again for a moment before Bucky asked, "And what would you do it I asked you out on a date?"

Steve stopped walking and stared straight at Bucky.

Bucky stopped a couple of steps ahead of Steve when he realized he wasn't next to him and turned to look back at him. He wasn't able to figure out how Steve was reacting to his question.

Steve didn't know what to say at first. Surely Steve had misheard Bucky. There's no way he wanted to go on a date with him.

Bucky took Steve's silence as a no. He let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry if I misread something and though you were interested in me. We can just pretend this never happened."

"You're serious in wanting to go on a date with me?" Steve asked.

"Um, yes, I am. I've liked you since the night we met and after getting to know you, I've wanted to ask you out but was waiting till the right time," Bucky said.

"Ask me again," Steve said.

Bucky looked at Steve hopeful as he asked, "Steve, will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes."

Bucky's smile lit up his whole face at the answer.

They resumed their walk and discussed the day and time for their date. Steve was relieved when Bucky said he didn't want to go to a club and wanted dinner instead with something fun afterwards. Steve suggested The Brooklyn Museum and they could eat the restaurant there. Bucky agreed.

They eventually called it a day and their goodbyes. After parting to go their separate ways, each texted their best friend to share the news.

**Sam to Steve:**   _Congrats! I told you this would happen._

**Natasha to Bucky:** _About damn time!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there is brief mentions of a past abusive relationship in this chapter. It's not in great detail but I still wanted to warn just in case.

Bucky was looking forward to his date with Steve and was glad it was only three days after their trip to Coney Island. It gave him less time to worry himself about the date. Natasha was glad it wasn't too far off as well. She loved Bucky but she wasn't sure how much more she could take of him talking about Steve and this date.

It was Sunday morning and Bucky was up, sitting on the couch with his laptop. Natasha walked over to the couch and sat down, setting her mug down on the coffee table and picking up the remote. She glanced at Bucky's computer screen and saw he was on the Brooklyn Museum’s website.

"What'cha reading?"

"Stuff," he responded, keeping his eyes on the screen.

She leaned over closer to him so she could get a better look at the screen. "Since when did you read stuff on Contemporary Art?" she asked as she leaned away.

Bucky didn't respond.

"Wait a minute. Is this so you can impress Steve tonight?"

Bucky kept his eyes locked on the screen and replied, "Maybe."

"That's adorable," Natasha said as she picked up her mug, taking a sip of coffee. "Do you always do stuff like this to impress your dates? I don't remember you taking an interest in Russian Lit when we dated."

"I wanna give it a try since I know hardly anything about art. What if it's something Steve expects me to know and judges me because I don't know?"

"Steve doesn't seem the type to judge anyone so that shouldn't be a concern."

"I'm hoping he won't but could you not tell him I'm doing this?"

"Sure, no problem. But I’m sure Steve will figure it out himself."

Bucky glanced over at her. "Thanks for the confidence."

"Anytime."

 

*

 

Later that evening, Bucky checked out his outfit in his bedroom. He kept turning different ways to see how his outfit looked. After liking how this choice looked, he went to the bathroom to fix his hair and apply a little eyeliner.

Once he was done, he stared at himself in the mirror again. He sucked in a deep breath and slowly exhaled, attempting to calm his nerves. This was his first serious date since his last relationship that was about five years ago. Bucky felt silly for feeling so uptight and anxious about tonight. Steve was nothing like Brock, nothing at all. So why was he feeling this way?

Bucky felt like he could really use a cigarette. He was tempted to get the pack he'd hidden away. Maybe one drag wouldn't be bad. He'd just brush his teeth again and make sure his clothes wouldn't smell afterwards.

He returned to his room and headed to his desk. But when he opened the drawer, the pack wasn't there. He opened all of the other ones just in case he put it one of them and forget. But it wasn't in any of them.

"Looking for something?"

Bucky's head wiped around to see Natasha leaning against the door frame, arms crossed against her chest. How did she get there unnoticed?

"No...I was just," Bucky stammered before Natasha cut him off.

"If you're looking for the cigarettes, they're gone. I threw them away a couple of days ago."

Bucky walked toward her. "How did you know I still had them?"

"Because this is what you did before. You hid a pack instead of throwing them away."

"So you invaded my privacy and searched my room for them?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Natasha sighed as she uncrossed her arms. "No, I didn’t intentionally find them. I needed some batteries and found the pack while I was getting them. But I did throw them away without telling you because I was trying to help."

Bucky dropped his gaze. Natasha did what he couldn't do and even though she was helping, it didn't stop him from being mad.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked after a moment.

Bucky sighed as he sat down on his bed, keeping his head down. Natasha approached him and sat next to him. She waited quietly for him to speak. She knew something was bothering him if he was going for the cigarettes.

"I can't help but feel anxious about tonight. I keep thinking about Brock," he eventually said, keeping his head down.

Natasha was afraid of this. Bucky put on a good mask and while he'd been excited about Steve, she knew he was struggling. "Steve is not Brock. If there was the slightest chance that he was like that piece of shit in any way, I would have intervened already. I'm not seeing you go through that again."

"I know he's not like him, but..." Bucky trailed off.

"But?" she prompted.

"What if when he learns about Brock and the relationship, he thinks I'm damaged goods and doesn't want anything to do with me?" he asked, slowly turning his face to look at Natasha.

"I don't have the answer to that. The only way you'll know is if and when you tell him. But I don't think this is something that has to be discussed tonight. You have control of when and how you tell Steve," she said.

Bucky nodded but didn't respond.

"If you feel uncomfortable for whatever reason tonight, text me a code word and I'll call pretending there's an emergency."

"What should the word be?" Bucky asked, interested in the idea.

"Your choice."

Bucky thought about it for a moment and answered, "Sputnik."

"Just text me that with no explanation and I'll call."

Bucky smiled a little and said, "Thank you, Nat."

"It's what I'm here for." She glanced at his alarm clock. "You better get a move on. Don't want you being late on your first date."

Bucky rose from the bed and grabbed his wallet from the top of his dresser. He walked back to Natasha and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you later tonight if you're still awake."

Natasha stood up. "Of course I will be. I gotta hear all the details," she said as she followed him out of the room. They both walked into the living room where Bucky grabbed his keys and headed out the door. "Stay safe. Have fun. Avoid the garlic bread if you want a kiss tonight," she called after him as he walked down the hallway to the elevator. She ignored the odd look from their neighbor who was entering their apartment across from them.

 

Steve paced around the living room, waiting for Bucky.

"Dude, you gotta stop! You're making me nervous and I'm not even going on this date," Sam said.

Steve ducked his head and sat next to him on the couch, muttering "Sorry."

"You're going to be fine tonight, Steve. Don't get too worked up about it before he even gets up here," Sam said, trying to help Steve relax.

"That's easy for you to say. You've gone on more dates than me."

"True but all first dates are always awkward and I'm still nervous every time I go on one. Something is bound to go wrong or someone says the wrong thing by accident. But it creates a fun story you share. Just go with it unless he turns into an asshole, then just leave."

"Hopefully that won't happen," Steve said.

There was a knock at the door, making Steve jump. He glanced at Sam before rising and walking over to it. He opened the door and saw Bucky standing there, looking quite handsome in his outfit. Bucky smiled brightly at Steve as he looked the blond up and down.

"Hey Steve, you ready to go?"

"I am." He glanced back to Sam and said, "I'll see you later."

"Have fun!" Sam called as Steve stepped out the door.

"I've got a cab waiting for us," Bucky said as they made their way down the hall to the stairs.

"That's good," Steve said.

 

After a mostly quiet cab ride, they arrived at the Italian restaurant Bucky picked out. Steve was thankful their table was against the wall and not in the middle of the floor. It always made him felt like everyone was watching him eat.

They didn't have to wait long for their waitress to come by to take their drink orders. Steve looked over the menu after she left, trying to figure out what would be good for the least amount of money.

"Feel free to order whatever you want," Bucky said, glancing over his menu to look at Steve. "I'm paying for tonight."

"You don't have to do that," Steve protested.

"I asked you on this date so I'm paying. Just let me take care of it."

Steve was going to respond but the waitress returned with their drinks and asked if they were ready to order. Bucky asked her for a few more minutes. After she left, Steve decided against arguing with Bucky about who was paying. He didn't want to annoy him and ruin the mood.

When the waitress returned, they gave their orders. Steve wasn't quite sure what to do without the menu to distract him. Thankfully Bucky started the conversation.

"What made you realize you wanted to be an artist?" he asked.

"I started drawing as a kid but didn't really consider it to be something I could do when I was older. It was just something to do then because I used to keep me busy and my mind off of being sick. But then I got really good at it. I love doing it so I decided to study it," Steve answered.

"You mentioned the other day you were sick a lot as a kid. That must have been rough."

Steve nodded. "Yeah, it was. My mom was a nurse so she was able to help when it wasn't serious enough for the hospital though there was only so much she could do." He didn't really want to discuss this any further on a first date. He still dealt with a lot of health issues now and wasn't comfortable talking about them. Part of him was also worried that when Bucky learned about all his issues, he would think he was too much to deal with. "You haven't told me what you studied in college," Steve said, putting the focus on Bucky.

"I majored in Astronomy. Cosmology to be exact," Bucky answered.

“Really? I wouldn’t have guessed that.”

“Yeah, I get that sometimes. But I’m kind of a big nerd and love space.”

“Do you have any plans for pursuing it career wise?” Steve asked.

“Originally yes but I do need to go back for grad school and I just haven’t gotten around to it. I’ve been trying to save money for it so we’ll see how it goes.”

Their food eventually arrived and their conversation slowed as they began to eat. Steve didn't mind because at least if he was eating he couldn't blurt anything else out that made him look stupid. When they did start talking again, the conversation led to Natasha.

"How did you two meet?" Steve asked.

"We had a Science Fiction literature class together. We instantly hit it off and started dating not long after that."

Steve pushed his pasta around on his plate, debating on whether he should ask about their relationship now. Curiosity got the best of him. "How long did you date? If you don’t mind me asking."

"I don't mind. We dated for almost a year until she realized she was aro ace. That didn't bother me at all but she wanted to end it for personal reasons and knowing that we wanted different things from the relationship," Bucky said.

"And you obviously remained friends."

"Oh yes. After that, our relationship went from romantic to queerplatonic and it's been that way ever since. That doesn't bother you does it?" Bucky looked at Steve, worried he'd say yes. He remembered how Brock wasn't okay with it. "There's nothing sexual at all going on between us," he added since Steve hadn't responded yet.

"It doesn't bother me," Steve said.

"You say that now, but if it changes, please tell me."

"If it does, I promise I will." Steve wondered if this was what Bucky was talking about when he said his last boyfriend didn't like his relationship with Natasha. Steve put that thought away for another time.

 

After dinner, they made their way to the museum. Bucky paid for admission, to Steve's disliking again but he didn't bring it up.

It had been a couple of years since Steve had visited but he felt comfortable being there surrounded by art. This was his element. So, he took the lead as they made their way through it.

"Do you bring all your dates here?" Bucky asked as they walked.

"Just the ones I like," Steve replied with a glance over at him, smiling.

Bucky smirked. "Glad I'm one of them."

They walked around, stopping here and there are certain works. Bucky recognized one of the paintings from his research that morning and stopped at it. Steve stopped next to him and looked up at him, wondering why he stopped.

He soon got his answer as Bucky started to talk about the particular painting and the artist. Steve stared at Bucky as he talked and kept his expression neutral. He realized some of what Bucky was saying was wrong but he didn't point it out, not yet at least.

When Bucky was done talking, they moved on. He eventually stopped at another piece and did the same thing. This time, he was more aware that he got some of the facts wrong but he had already committed to it. He kept his charm up in hopes he could hide the mistakes.

But Steve still caught on. He didn't mind so much that Bucky was getting some of it wrong. Steve himself couldn't recall every fact about a particular artist or work but he wanted to know why Bucky was doing this. Was he someone who liked to be a know-it-all and spout out facts for attention? Steve sure didn't want to be with someone like that. The other option could be that Bucky was trying to impress Steve, which Steve didn't need.

 

As they left the museum, Steve asked Bucky about it.

Bucky's cheeks flushed when he realized he had been caught. "You picked up on that, huh?" He asked, trying to buy him some time to come up with an explanation. Natasha was going to love this when she heard about it later.

"Yeah, I did at the first painting you started talking about," Steve said. "You got some of it right," he added to make Bucky feel better.

"I admit I did it as a way to try and impress you tonight. Did I just kill my chance with you?"

Steve looked at him for a moment. He was glad to see Bucky wasn't trying to be pretentious. "Nah, I still like you. But you don't have to try and impress me, Buck."

Bucky smiled with relief. "Shall I take you home before I embarrass myself anymore?"

"Sure."

 

After a cab ride back to Steve's apartment, Bucky walked him up to the door of the building where Steve stopped. "Here's fine. You don't have to walk me up to my door."

"I don't mind."

So they made their way up to Steve's apartment and stopped at the door. Steve turned to Bucky.

"I had a good time tonight," he said.

"Enough to want to go on another one?" Bucky asked, hopeful.

"Yes. I'd like that."

Bucky bit his lip as he stepped closer to Steve. "Is it okay if I kiss you?"

"Yes," Steve said without any hesitation.

Bucky slowly leaned in for the kiss. He wasn't used to this kind of height difference which made it a little awkward for him at first. It was over before they could really get into it but it was enough for now.

Bucky leaned away and smiled at Steve. "We can work out the details later for the next date. I better get going before the driver thinks I've run off. I'll text you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sounds good. Goodnight, Bucky."

"Goodnight, Steve."

Reluctantly, Bucky turned and walked back down the hall. Steve unlocked the door and entered the apartment to Sam on the couch waiting to hear all about it.

Bucky returned to his apartment to find Natasha waiting for him as well.

 

***

Two Weeks Later

 

For their second date, Steve got to pick what they would do this time, which was going to the old movie theater and seeing a showing of _Forbidden Planet_. It was one of Steve's favorites and he found out it was one of Bucky’s.

They grabbed dinner after the movie so that it would give them something to talk about while they ate. They each felt more comfortable around each other this time and that lead to Bucky asking Steve back to his place after dinner. It was Thursday night so Natasha was at work, leaving the apartment all to them.

Steve accepted but was still nervous as they entered the apartment and tried not to let it show.

"Make yourself at home," Bucky said. "Can I get you anything?" he asked as he walked to the kitchen.

"No, thanks. I'm good," Steve said as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

"You sure?" Bucky called before entering the kitchen.

"Yeah."

As he waited, Steve glanced around the room. It was moderately decorated but it looked good. He noticed the shelf of DVDs and couldn't help but stand up to get a better look at it.

"Most of those are Nat's," Bucky said when he entered the room, causing Steve to jump. “Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Thanks, you jerk," Steve said as he turned to face him. "I thought they might be Nat's based on the numerous Russian titles."

"I got you a bottle of water in case you were too shy to ask for something," Bucky said as he set it and his can of soda on the coffee table.

Steve walked back over to the couch and sat down. Bucky walked over to the shelf by the TV, selected a CD and put it in the player. Music started to play as he returned to the couch and sat down, leaving a small space between him and Steve.

They sat there listening to the music while Steve tried to calm his nerves. It's not like he didn't know what could happen right now. There were alone in an apartment on a second date.

Bucky picked up on Steve's nervousness. "Is everything okay, Steve?" He was starting to worry that he did something wrong.

"Everything is fine," Steve answered. "Why do you ask?"

"You've been kinda quiet since we got here and it just seems like something is bothering you. I can change the music if you don't like it."

"Not, that's not it."

"So there is something wrong?"

Steve dropped his gaze and nodded. He hadn't meant to bring it up but it was too late now.

"Look, Steve, I want you to be comfortable enough with me to tell me If something is bothering you."

Steve glanced at Bucky before dropping his gaze again. He was glad Bucky was concerned about his comfort but Steve was still worried how he'd react when he told him what was bothering him. He shifted so that he could face Bucky better and said, "I don't want you to take this wrong way, but I don't want to do anything sexual with you tonight."

He watched Bucky as he waited for his reaction. Saying "thank God" was not what he expected. Steve didn't know how to take that answer.

"Sorry," Bucky quickly added. "I didn't mean it like it was a bad thing. I'm just not ready to take whatever is going on between us to that level yet. I’d be lying if I said I didn't want to have sex with you but just not tonight."

Steve blinked a couple of times are he processed what Bucky said. "So, just to be clear, neither one of us want to have anything related to sex tonight?"

Bucky nodded. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like I wanted that and that's why I brought you back here tonight. My only intent was for us to possibly make out if you wanted to."

"It's not so much that you made me feel like you wanted that but some of the past experiences I've had with dates," Steve explained.

Bucky nodded again, fully understanding what Steve meant. "I'm glad you were honest with me about it. I'm still dealing with some issues from my last relationship."

"Just so you know, I want you to be able to tell me anything as well."

"Good to know," Bucky said even though he wasn't sure when he'd tell Steve about Brock. He didn't want to be a hypocrite and not share that but he needed to make sure this relationship was going somewhere before he got into that mess.

"Sorry to ruin the mood," Steve said, pulling Bucky out of his thoughts.

"No, it's okay. It's good that you brought it up."

They were quiet for a few moments until Steve said, "We can still make out if you want." He looked over at Bucky with a smile.

Bucky grinned. "I won't say no to that,” he said as he scooted closer to Steve.

 

***

Two & Half Weeks Later

On the following date, Bucky treated Steve to an evening at Coney Island. This time they could actually spend more time enjoying the rides unlike their first trip. True to his world, Steve agreed to ride the Cyclone with Bucky. But he soon regretted it afterwards.

Steve felt embarrassed as he had to find a bench to sit on for a moment. Bucky joined him.

“Can I get you anything or is there something I can do for you?” Bucky offered.

“No, I just need to here and I think I’ll be fine,” replied Steve.

“Just let me know if that changes.”

 

Steve eventually started to feel better and was ready to carry on with their date.

“Are you up for at least one more ride?” Bucky asked.

“I think so, depending on the ride, but that’ll probably be it for tonight.”

“The one I have in mind shouldn’t be bad on you,” Bucky said. “Follow me.”

“I didn’t expect this,” Steve said as they got in line for the Ferris wheel.

“Just go with it,” Bucky said, flashing Steve a smile.

Bucky was a little nervous as they waited in line and it only increased when they climbed into their seat. He kept glancing over at Steve as the ride started, preparing what he wanted to say to the other.

They were quiet as it started and took them up. The view was great with all the bright lights of the rides illuminating the night around them.

As they started to reach the top, Bucky glanced over to Steve and said his name to get his attention. Once Steve was looking at him, Bucky said, “I know we haven’t been seeing each other for too long but I wanted to see if we could make this official and you be my boyfriend?”

Steve’s face light up and replied, “Yes.”

Bucky grinned as he leaned in for a kiss. They didn’t pull away until they reached the bottom.

“So, that’s why you wanted to go on this ride,” Steve said as they exited the seat.

“Indeed. Too cheesy?” Bucky asked as they walked away.

“Nah, a little cheesiness is nice sometimes.”

Bucky slipped his hand into Steve’s, “That’s good then.”

Bucky’s initial nervousness died down as the continued through the park. He knew getting back into dating wasn’t going to be easy for him but it was worth trying.


	6. Chapter 6

July 4th

 

It was Saturday evening and, as usual, Steve was in his studio working. He'd been working all week on a new piece from the pictures he took at the Pride festival the previous week. It was coming along nicely. He was nearly done with it until Sam called.

He set down his brush and grabbed his phone. "Hey Sam, what's up?"

"Steve, are you busy?" Sam said without a greeting.

"Uh, yeah. I'm in the middle of painting," Steve said.

"How soon can you get to the club?"

"Sam, what's going on? Did something happen?"

Sam didn't answer him and said, "I just need you here as soon as possible."

Steve looked around at his stuff and thought for a moment. "I'm at a stopping point so I can be there soon."

"Do that. Text when you're on the way," Sam said and hung up.

Steve pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it for moment trying to figure out what was going on with Sam. He put the phone into his pocket and started to clean up to leave.

It took Steve over thirty minutes to clean up and get over to the club. When he was a street away, he texted Sam like he had asked.

**Steve:** _Almost there. Are the doors opened yet since the club isn't?_

**Sam:** _Yeah it's open. Just come in._

Steve entered the club and rushed through the lobby. He paused before entering the main floor when he noticed it was oddly quiet.

Then it hit him.

Steve stepped into the room and everyone yelled "Surprise!"

He stood there by the doorway and looked around at his friends. "I should have known," he said, as he started walking toward them, shaking his head but smiling.

"You know you like it," said Bucky as he threw his arms around his boyfriend, giving Steve a quick peck on the lips.

"Who came up with this?" Steve asked as Bucky pulled away.

"It was me," answered Sam.

Nat picked up a large cupcake and held it out to Steve. "This is for now but there's a cake for later. May didn't want us making too much of a mess before we opened."

Steve took the cupcake and asked, "Are we staying here for it after the show?"

“No, we're all going back to my apartment to properly celebrate and watch the fireworks on the roof," Clint said.

"And give you your presents," Natasha added.

"You guys didn't have to do all this for me," Steve said, looking sheepish.

"There was no way we were letting you spend your birthday alone in your studio," said Sam. "I figured that's where you'd be since you hadn't mentioned anything to me about a party. So, I got the four of us together to plan something and surprise you."

Steve gave Sam a smile. He didn't know what to say.

"What are we still standing around? Let's sit and get the birthday boy a drink!" Bucky said as he pulled a chair out for Steve.

"Right on it!" Clint said as he went over to the bar.

Steve sat down in the offered chair with Bucky and Sam on each and Nat next to Bucky, leaving a spot for Clint. The others came by, wishing Steve a "Happy Birthday."

Clint returned with a drink and placed it in front of Steve.

"What is it?" Steve asked as he looked at the purple drink.

"My own special recipe," Clint answered.

"That's reassuring," Steve joked as he picked up the glass and gave it a sip. "It's better than I expected."

Clint smiled before leaving to get everyone else a drink. When he returned and sat down, they hung out and talked before it was time for everyone to change and prepare for the show.

Once Bucky and Natasha were backstage and Sam over with the band, Steve moved over to the bar so he could talk with Clint and the twins.

"How long have you guys been planning this?" Steve asked.

"About a week or so after Bucky asked Sam if you had any plans. We couldn't believe you haven't celebrated in years. Nat said we had to change that," said Clint.

"I really appreciate you guys doing this for me. I seriously would have just stayed at the studio most of the night."

"Why don't you like to celebrate? If you don’t mind me asking. Sam wouldn't share that with us," Clint asked.

Steve dropped his gaze for a moment before sighing. "My mother died shortly before my birthday," he said looking back up at Clint. "It was just after I graduated high school and I didn't have many friends so I didn't feel like celebrating that year. After that, I just didn't care anymore."

"That's rough," Clint said as he leaned against the bar.

"Sorry to bring down the mood."

Clint waved him off. "No, it's fine. I lost my parents when I was young, leaving only me and my brother alone."

"Our parents died when we were ten," Wanda added.

Steve looked at the three of them. "I'm sorry to hear that. It seems to be the trend around here. Bucky told me he lost his parent too."

Clint nodded. "A lot of us come from broken homes. Parker was raised by his aunt and uncle, Quill and Skye both lost their moms."

"And that's no counting all the bad family relationships," said Pietro.

"What are the odds of this happening? It seems like you've all made a family here together," Steve said.

"We have," Clint said with a nod. "And you're a part of it now too."

Steve was taken back by that.

They were quiet for a moment, reflecting on what was said before Pietro said, "I think we deserve a drink." He grabbed four shot glasses and placed them on the bar as Clint picked up a bottle and filled them.

Everyone took a glass.

"To family, whether it's by blood or self-made," Wanda said.

They clinked their glasses together before throwing them back.

"Alright, enough mushy stuff. We gotta get to work," Clint said, noticing it was getting close to open.

Steve jumped down from the bar stool. "I need to go pay admission."

"No, you don't. You get in free on your birthday," Clint said.

"Really?” Steve asked, not entirely believing Clint.

"He's right, you don't," Wanda reassured him.

Steve returned to the table he was at before to let his friends prepare for work. He finished off the cupcake as the door opened and people began to fill the seating area. Bucky had mentioned earlier the club was opening earlier that night and they were only doing one show. That way those who worked could still enjoy the holiday after work. A majority of them were coming to Clint's that night to celebrate.

 

*

 

After they made it to Clint's, Clint fired up the grill as Bucky, Natasha and Sam brought everything else up to the roof. Steve offered to help but they there was no way they were letting him set up his own birthday party. So he chatted with some of the others while they worked.

Once everything was ready, Natasha apologized for there not being enough decorations.

"You've all done more than enough for me. I'm just happy to spend the night with my friends," Steve told her.

"Well, I'm making sure we plan something big for you next year," she replied.

He told her that wasn't necessary but a small part of Steve was looking forward to it.

The atmosphere was a little relaxed than the last party, which was perfect for Steve. He felt more comfortable around everyone and had an easier time with the conversations. He was enjoying himself.

The food was eventually ready and served. The cake was brought out once everyone was done eating and they sang "Happy Birthday" to Steve. Sam helped cut and serve out slices.

It was getting close to the firework show starting, so everyone grabbed a blanket or chair that were brought up and found a spot to get comfy. Bucky grabbed a blanket that was big enough for them and Sam to sit on while Clint and Nat had one to themselves. Steve and Bucky took the back of the blanket as Sam laid on his side in front of them with some space in between.

"Keep it clean back there. I don't to turn around and see things I don't want to see," Sam teased.

Steve snuggled up close to Bucky as Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve's waist. "Then keep your eyes on the fireworks and there won't be anything to worry about," Steve joked.

As the firework show started, Steve laid his head against Bucky's shoulder and shifted so he was more comfortable. He watched the show for a while before looking down at all the people around him on the roof. He'd gotten so used to spending the night either alone or with Sam and now here he was surrounded by so many people. His mom would be so happy if she could see him now.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Bucky leaned down and asked him, “Is everything alright, Stevie?"

Steve glanced up at him, "Yeah, I’m fine."

"You sure?"

"I am. I'll tell you about it later," Steve said.

"Alright then," Bucky said, pressing a kiss to Steve's temple. He turned his attention back to the show.

 

The fireworks ended and many of the people left shortly after that. Eventually, it was only Steve, Bucky, Sam, Natasha, Clint, and the twins left.

"Shall we head down to the apartment for presents?" Natasha asked.

"Let's grab the leftovers and go. I'll clean up the roof in the morning," Clint said.

Clint led the way down to his apartment and opened the door. "Just set the food down on the counter," he instructed.

Bucky set the cake down with Sam putting the pan of burgers next to them as the others made their way toward the living room. The gifts were on the coffee table. Steve sat down on the couch with Natasha next to him. Wanda took the chair and Pietro stood behind it, leaning his form arms on the back of it. He waited for the other three to join them before he opened anything.

Bucky took the other empty seat next to Steve while Sam and Clint remained standing by the coffee table.

"Which one should I open first?" Steve asked, leaning toward the table.

"Just pick one," Natasha said.

Steve reached out and grabbed the first thing he touched. It was a medium sized box wrapped nicely in red paper. This one was from Natasha. Steve tore off the paper and opened the box to see a black jacket. He pulled it out and unfolded it to get a better look. It was fake leather, which didn’t bother Steve, and had a gray fabric hood attached that made it look like two jackets.

“This looks really nice, Natasha. Thanks,” he said.

"The hood and inner part of the jacket is removable in case you don’t want to wear it. Now try it on so I make sure I got the right size," she said.

Steve obliged, standing up so he could slip it on and said, “No, I like the hood part.” The jacket fit well.

"It looks good on you. Don't you think so, James?" Natasha asked, glancing over at Bucky.

"You made a good choice, Nat. It does look good on you," Bucky said, looking up at Steve.

Steve removed the jacket and laid it down as he sat back down and picked up the present. The next was a smaller box from Sam. Inside was a new set of his favorite color and drawing pencils. "Thanks Sam, I was in serious need of some new ones."

"No problem," Sam said.

The next was an envelope from the twins. It was a hundred dollar Amazon gift card.

"We got others from the club to chip in for the card. This way you can get whatever you want," Wanda said.

"We weren't sure what to get you and we thought you could never go wrong with an Amazon gift card," added Pietro.

"No, this is great. I've already got some ideas on what to use this for," Steve said with a smile.

Next was Clint's. He picked up the large, badly wrapped box and tore off the purple paper. Inside was a messenger bag. It was a dark blue with a white star on the flap.

“Yours was looking a little ratty so I thought you could use a new one,” said Clint.

Steve glanced at him and said, “Thanks, I really needed a new one. I like this one a lot.”

He set the box down on the floor and picked up the last one left on the table from Bucky. Steve opened the box and saw three new sketch books. They were nicer than the ones he typically bought himself since he couldn’t afford kind like these. The books were black and leather bound with good quality paper. He looked up to his boyfriend to see Bucky looking at him, biting his bottom lip as he waited for Steve’s response.

“These are great, Bucky. I’ve wanted to get some books like this,” Steve said.

Bucky smiled. “Thanks but I had some help picking them out,” he said, glancing at Sam.

“I love them regardless.”

When it was time to leave, Steve packed away his gifts inside his new bag.

“Thank you so much for tonight. This has been one of my best birthdays,” he said, looking around at his friends.

“Just wait until next year,” Bucky said.

They said their goodbyes as everyone but Natasha left Clint’s apartment. She told Bucky she was staying to help him clean up when he gave her a questioning look.

Bucky walked with Steve and Sam back to their apartment. Once there, he kissed Steve and told him “Happy Birthday” one last time before heading back to his apartment.

After Steve and Sam entered their apartment, Steve stopped Sam from going straight to his room.

“I’ve already said it tonight, but thank you for tonight. You orchestrated this whole night,” Steve said.

Sam smiled at him. “I didn’t do it for the thanks, Steve. I did it because I wanted you to have a good night and enjoy your birthday with the people who care about you. Which you did, so that’s all that matters.”

“This is why you’re my best friend,” Steve said, smiling back at him.

“I try my best.”

 

***

 

Time began to fly by after Steve's birthday as he buckled down and focused more on his work. Sam kept a watchful eye on Steve to make sure he didn't work himself too hard. He didn't want to see a repeat of their final semester when Steve worked himself sick trying to finish his senior project. Sam made sure Steve left every day for work with lunch so he would have an excuse not to break and eat.

And his efforts didn't go unappreciated. If Steve didn't have to leave the studio to do something, he didn't leave. Having food with him helped. He needed to come up with a way to repay Sam, even though he knew his friend wouldn't want it.

Steve enjoyed throwing himself into his work and tuning out the world as he painted. But it meant cutting out time to spend with Bucky. While they'd only been official for a couple of months and it wasn't too serious yet, Steve still hated it. Bucky had told him several times that he understood and wanted Steve to focus on his art but it didn't stop Steve from feeling guilty. A majority of their interaction was via texts and snapchats, which helped but it wasn't the same as seeing Bucky in person. Steve kept telling himself he only had a couple of more months to go and the exhibition would be over.

Bucky missed Steve too but was a little relieved to have some time apart. Not that he didn't want to see Steve, because he certainly did, but this was helping ease Bucky back into dating and relationships. He was so worried about rushing into this and screwing it all up. He wanted to take his time and make this relationship last.

Bucky kept this from Steve. He didn't want Steve to misinterpret it and cause stress on Steve while he was working. He did share it with Natasha who was always good at listening to his problems without judgment. She urged him to talk to Steve about this because this didn't need to become a habit and cause issues later on. Bucky knew she was right but that didn't mean he was ready to tell Steve about Brock. He put those thoughts to the side for when he was more prepared and sure his relationship with Steve was going to last.

 

***

 

It was early October, one month before the exhibit, and in the midst of working, Steve received some good news.

**Steve:** _Sam, One of my older pieces finally sold!_

**Sam:** _That's awesome!_

**Steve:** _And you know what that means? Table shopping on Sunday._

**Sam:**   _Works for me._

 

The following Sunday, Steve and Sam spent the good part of the day searching for a decent but cheap dining room set at the various used and antique shops. They weren't even picky about it all matching. They found a reasonable priced table at one shop and decided to get it without any matching chairs. At the next shop they found two matching chairs and two random chairs.

Sam borrowed a pickup truck from Quill to transport the items back to their apartment.

After loading in the chairs, Sam said, "We're probably going to need some help to get this stuff up to our apartment since the elevator is out again."

"You're right. I didn't think about that. Let me ask Bucky. I'm sure he won't mind," Steve said as he pulled out his phone to send the text.

Bucky was quick to respond saying he'd be there soon.

It wasn't long after they pulled up to the curb in front of their building that Bucky and Natasha showed up.

"Thanks for coming," Steve said as he hugged Bucky.

"It's no problem at all. I'm happy to help," Bucky said.

"And I had nothing else to do and wanted to see you guys," Natasha said.

Sam walked around to the back of the truck and let down the bed door. "The elevator isn't working so we'll have to carry this up five floors."

"I think we can manage that," Bucky said as he joined Sam.

They moved the chairs out of the way and took the table in first, leaving Steve and Natasha to wait by the truck with the chairs.

"How've you been, Steve? I haven't seen you in a while," Natasha asked as she leaned her back against the truck.

"I'm exhausted but everything is coming together so that's all that matters right now," Steve replied, leaning next to her.

"I can't wait to see it all."

"Hopefully it'll be worth the wait. I'm definitely looking forward to free time again. I've missed seeing you and everyone else from the club."

Natasha smiled. "I've missed you too. Clint really misses you. He's been asking about you."

"Really? I've only gotten a few texts here and there from him."

"Clint's not big on texting but he really likes you."

They continued to talk until Sam and Bucky returned. All four of them each grabbed a chair and made their way upstairs. Steve went last so he wouldn't slow the others down. Once they made it into the apartment, they set the chairs around the table and stepped back to admire it.

"I can't believe we finally have a table," said Steve.

"I'm making a special meal to mark the occasion," Sam said. "Would you two like to joins us?" He asked, turning to Bucky and Natasha.

"We'd love too," Bucky answered.

"Let me just make a quick trip to the store and get food to cook," Sam said as he started making his way to the door.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Steve asked.

"Nah, I can get the stuff and then you can help me cook," Sam said as he opened the door. "Be back soon."

The remaining three made their way to the couch and sat down. Steve grabbed the remote and turned the TV, finding a movie to put on. He scooted closer to Bucky and laid his head on his shoulder as Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve.

"It's nice to just sit here with you two," said Steve.

Bucky ran his hand up and down Steve's arm and said, "It is. We can just chill here till Sam gets back."

 

Sam returned with the food and Steve joined him in the kitchen to help.

"Is there anything we can help with?" Bucky asked, following Steve into the kitchen.

"I appreciate the offer but this kitchen is too small for the four of us at one time. It won't take long for me and Steve to get it going," Sam said.

"Why don't you put on some music, Buck? There's a record player and records by the window," Steve said.

"Of course you have vinyl, Steve," Bucky said as he walked over to the window.

He looked through the little collection of Steve's before selecting one and putting it on the player. Natasha switched off the TV as the music started to play.

"The player was my dad's along with some of the records. They're some of the few things I have left from him," Steve said. "Plus, I like collecting them."

"I'm just messing with you, my little hipster," Bucky said as he walked back toward the kitchen.

Natasha followed and sat at the new table and Bucky slid into a chair next to her, making conversation easier while Steve and Sam cooked.

"Bucky, how's the no smoking still going for you?" Sam asked as he grabbed a bowl from the cabinet.

"It's gotten better," Bucky answered.

"Our apartment is the cleanest it's ever been," Natasha added.

"I started cleaning and organizing to give me something to do instead of smoking," Bucky explained when Sam and Steve gave him a curious look.

"That must be good," Sam said as he turned back to cooking.

"It's great but now I can't find anything," Natasha said, causing Sam and Steve to laugh.

"Do you think May will let me leave flyers and info about my exhibition at the club?" Steve asked.

"I think she would. Try stopping by tomorrow afternoon and ask her about it," Bucky answered.

"I'll do that while I’m out. I've got some other places I'm leaving them at."

A song began to play that Natasha liked. She jumped out of her chair and held her hand out to Bucky. "Dance with me," she said.

Bucky instantly took her hand and stood up. They moved into the small open area in the living and started to dance. Steve glanced over at them as he continued to cook. He knew Bucky loved dancing, and he was very good at it, but Steve was terrible at it so they never went out to a club.

Bucky and Natasha continued to dance as the food was finished up. As Sam slid it into the oven, Bucky went over to Steve, grabbing his hand and started to pull him to the living room.

"Come dance with me, Stevie," he said.

"Buck, you know I can't dance," Steve said as he let Bucky drag him out of the kitchen.

"It's just the four of us in your apartment. No one is going to say anything if you mess up. Please?" Bucky asked, giving him his best puppy dog eyes.

Steve couldn't help but give in. "Fine, I'll dance with you. But don't get mad if I step on your feet."

"I think I'll live if that happens," Bucky said as he left Steve to go over to the player and switch out the records. It was one of the older records that were of slow songs. Bucky smiled as he turned back to Steve and walked back to him. "We'll try something slow first," he said as he put his hands on Steve's waist.

Steve moved his hands up to Bucky's shoulders. It reminded him of a middle school dance but he wasn't going to complain. Steve recognized the music as one that his parents used to dance to when he was younger.

Bucky started to lead, keeping it simple for Steve. He gazed down at Steve as they shuffled around, ignoring Sam and Natasha. Steve on the other hand kept glancing down at his feet and was tense.

"Steve, you've got to relax. You're doing fine," Bucky said.

Steve looked up at Bucky. "I'm trying," he said.

As they continued, Steve slowly relaxed even though it didn't stop him from stepping on Bucky's foot every now and then. He at least was improving some.

"Ready for something a little faster?" Bucky asked after a couple of songs.

"Sure, why not."

Bucky switched out the records and returned to Steve.

Natasha turned to Sam. "It's time for you to show us you're dancing skills, Sam."

Sam grinned. "I think I actually might surprise you," he said, as they joined Steve and Bucky.

The four of them danced until the timer went off. Sam danced into the kitchen, making the other laugh, as he pulled the food out of the over, Steve and Natasha set the table as Bucky slipped on another record, turning it down for background noise. He sat down at the table with the others as they started to get their food.

They talked as they ate and had a great time. Steve loved how the day turned out and couldn't ask for a better way to spend the day with his friends. He looked forward to more times like this in the future.


	7. Chapter 7

Nov. 8th

 

The day of the exhibition finally arrived. Steve went to the gallery early that morning for last minutes checks. Maria had to practically force him out of the gallery so he'd go home and get ready.

Bucky came over to his apartment that evening shortly before it was time for them to leave. Sam answered the door when he arrived.

"He's still trying to get ready in his room," he said to Bucky.

"I'll go see if I can help him speed it up. We can't have him being late," Bucky replied as he walked to Steve's room.

He knocked on the bedroom door and said, "Hey, Stevie. Can I come in?"

"Yes," Steve replied.

Bucky opened the door and entered, closing the door behind him.

Steve turned around and was amazed by how good his boyfriend looked in a suit. "You look incredible," he said as Bucky walked toward him.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Bucky said, eyeing Steve up and down.

Steve rolled his eyes. He was still getting used to Bucky's compliments. "Whatever you say," he said as he slid his arms around Bucky's waist.

Bucky leaned down for a kiss. He kept it quick because they didn't have time to waste. "Are you ready for tonight?" He asked as he pulled away.

Steve sighed. "I guess so."

Bucky rubbed his hands up and down Steve's back. "Tonight is going to be great. You shouldn't worry."

"Yeah, yeah. It's what Sam has been telling me all day." Steve pulled away from Bucky so he could turn back to his mirror.

"And Sam's right," he said stepping behind Steve and looking at him in the mirror's reflection. "You look amazing tonight and your work will be incredible. If you get overwhelmed tonight, just remember that me, Sam, Nat and Clint will be there all night for you if you need us."

Steve smiled at Bucky. "Thanks. I’m glad to have you all there."

"Are you good to go now? I've got a cab waiting for us."

"We better get a move on then." Steve straightened his jacket before stepping away from the mirror. He lead the way out of his room and back to the living room where Sam was waiting for them.

The three of them made their way downstairs to the cab. It was a quiet ride as Steve prepared himself for the night. Bucky held his hand through the ride, gently rubbing his thumb in circles on Steve's hand, trying to help comfort him.

Once they arrived at the gallery, Steve went into autopilot. He took off his jacket and laid it down so he wouldn't mess it up. He darted around the room and made sure everything was set up correctly, even though it was the same as when he left earlier that day. Natasha and Clint arrived twenty minutes after them. Clint volunteered to help set up the drinks and manage the refreshments table that night. Steve was grateful for his help.

It was drawing close to the start of the event and Steve was trying to stay calm. Tonight would have a big impact on his career, whether it was good or bad. Maria went over how things would work throughout the show. Steve was glad she in charge of the sales so all he had to really do was talk with the guests.

As she wrapped up, Steve realized he forgot where he left his suit jacket. Bucky and Sam started searching around for it with Steve. Sam soon found it thrown on the back of a chair at the receptionist desk.

"Thanks, Sam," Steve said as he slipped it back on.

It was a couple of minutes until seven o'clock and Maria opened the doors. Steve told himself it was okay that no one entered right at seven. A few minutes after seven, a couple of familiar faces entered.

The Maximoff twins greeted Steve as they walked over to him and congratulated him on the night.  Behind them were Darcy, Thor and his girlfriend Jane. Steve was surprised they came but he was happy for the support. Not to mention it wouldn't hurt him to have people here if potential buyers showed up.

Shortly after them, other guests, ones Steve did not know, began to arrive. Steve made his way around the room to introduce himself to the guests and talked with them about his art. He hoped he was making a good impression.

He glanced over at Bucky and friends to make sure they weren’t bored.

“About time I found you. I was beginning to think we came all the way over here for nothing,” Steve heard from behind him in a familiar British accent.

He spun around to see Peggy, smiling at him. “What are you doing here?” he asked as he threw his arms around her.

She laughed as she hugged him back. “I didn’t want to miss this. So, Angie and I thought we’d make a little trip here to surprise you.”

“I’m definitely surprised,” he said. He looked over at Angie as he pulled away from Peggy. “It’s good to see you again, Angie.”

“You too, Steve,” Angie replied with a smile as she gave him a one arm hug.

“So where’s this Bucky I’ve been hearing about?” Peggy asked.

“He’s over there. Let me introduce you.”

 

Bucky looked over to Steve and saw him talking to two women and didn’t think much about it until the three of them started walking toward him and the group.

“Well, look at that. Peggy is here,” Sam said as they drew closer, making everyone else look in their direction.

Bucky’s eyes widened a little at the realization that this was Steve’s Peggy. He recognized her to be the one in the red dress with the 40s aesthetic from some of the pictures he saw of her and Steve on Facebook.

“Sam!” Peggy exclaimed as she hugged him.

“I’m so glad you could make it,” Sam said as he pulled away from each other.

“Me too. I’ve wanted to visit and knew this would be the perfect time,” Peggy replied. She glanced around at the others. “Sorry to be rude, I’m Peggy,” she said.

“And I’m Angie,” the other woman said. “I’m English’s better half.”

Bucky was surprised that Angie didn’t have an accent like Peggy and sounded like she was from around New York.

“I’m Natasha,” Nat started.

She was followed by Clint and then Bucky.

Peggy looked at him with great interest, obviously already familiar with who he was.

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Peggy said.

“How long are you in town?” Steve asked.

“We were able to get a few days off to visit. We leave on Friday morning.”

“That gives us some time to spend together,” said Steve.

“Yes, I must go to this club I’ve been hearing about,” Peggy said.

“Of course. We can go Wednesday night,” Steve said. He glanced behind him and saw more guests had arrived. As much as he wanted to stay and talk with Peggy, he had work to do. “Excuse me, I’ll be back shortly.”

“Take your time, Steve. We’re not going anywhere,” Peggy said.

Steve flashed them a smile before walking away.

 

Bucky was a little nervous about how to be around Peggy once Steve was gone. He was curious to know what she was like. Steve had talked about her a little before and Bucky got the impression she meant a lot to him.

Peggy started the conversation off by asking about what it was like working at the club. It was obvious from her questions she was familiar with burlesque.

It was 7:45 when Steve checked the time and he was surprised it was still that early because it sure felt like he'd been there longer. The gallery began to fill with people but he was wondering where Pepper was. She told him she was attending tonight.

Steve walked away from speaking with a perspective buyer when he saw Pepper, on the arm of Tony Stark.

"Steve, there you are," Pepper said when she saw him. "I'm sorry we're late. You can blame this one right here," she said, gesturing to Tony.

Tony flashed Steve a bright smile and extended his hand to him. "Nice to meet you, Steve. Pepper has told me about you."

Steve shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tony."

He then noticed Carol and Rhodey were with Tony.

"Hey, Steve. Sorry we're late too. We rode with them," said Carol.

"How do you guys already know each other?" Tony asked, looking between Steve, Carol, and Rhodey.

"Looks like Tony Stark doesn't know everyone, like he thinks he does," Rhodey joked.

That got a laugh from Pepper and Carol.

"We met through the club," Carol explained.

"I see," Tony said, turning his gaze back to Steve. "Shall we look around? I do need something new for the office," he said as he started to walk to the nearest piece.

"I hope you find something you like," Steve said. He started to turn and leave when Tony stopped him and started to ask questions about the painting.

 

*

 

When it was apparent Steve wasn’t returning anytime soon, the group decided to walk around the gallery, leaving Clint to manage the refreshments.

As they walked, Peggy found her way next to Bucky.

“Mind if we stay at the back of the group?” she asked him.

“Not at all,” Bucky replied.

They were quiet at first as they followed the group.

“I’m not sure how much Steve has told you about me,” Peggy began, “but I don’t want you to think me showing up is a way for me to try and get him back.”

“I don’t think that at all,” Bucky said.

“I just wanted to make that clear. I’m happy Steve found someone. I still care about him.”

Bucky smiled. “He’s in good hands.”

“He better be because don’t doubt for a second I won’t fly over here just to kick your arse if you hurt him,” Peggy said.

Bucky could tell by her expression she meant business. “Yes, ma’am, I hope it never comes to that.”

Peggy nodded. “Good.”

Bucky’s nervousness with Peggy eased away as they made their way around. He could see why Steve liked her so much.

The time without Steve did give Bucky the chance to look at his work and he was nothing but impressed. The five of them made their way around the exhibition area, looking at each piece, occasionally being joined by their other friends.

Bucky's favorite piece was the one of Coney Island. He knew it was from the pictures that Steve took on their day together. He noticed it was still available.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," he said to the group.

"Where are you going?" Natasha asked.

"Going to check on Clint," he replied, going in the opposite direction of the refreshment table.

No one else paid him much attention but Natasha. She watched him walk over to Maria and start talking to her.

The group had already moved on to the next piece by the time Bucky rejoined them.

"How's Maria doing?" Natasha asked.

"Oh yeah, he's fine," Bucky replied without missing a beat.

He then realized that Natasha had said Maria and not Clint. Bucky stared at her and was glad none of the others were paying them any attention. He leaned in close to her and whispered, "Please, don't mention it to Steve."

"Don't worry. I won't," Natasha said, looking at him. Her gaze then shifted behind him. "is that May and Coulson?" She asked, louder for the others to hear.

Everyone looked in the direction she was looking and sure enough, their bosses were there. May and Coulson saw them as well and made their way over to the group.

"Good evening," Coulson greeted. "I thought some of you might be here tonight."

"Gotta support our friend," Sam said.  "He'd be happy to know you two stopped by."

"We saw the flyers he left at the club and decided to check it out. This is some great work," Coulson said.

May nodded and said, "I'd like to speak with Rogers. Is he around?"

"Last time I saw him, he was with Tony Stark. I’m not sure if he's been able to escape him yet but I can help you find him," Bucky answered.

"No, thank you. It's fine. I'm sure we'll come across him soon. We'll see you tomorrow," May said before starting to leave the group.

Coulson gave them a nod before following her.

"Didn't expect to see them here," Natasha said when they were out of hearing range.

"Me neither," Bucky said as they moved on.

 

*

 

It was close to nine when Steve joined his friends by the refreshment table.

"So Tony Stark just bought one of the large paintings and talked to me about a commission piece. Is this really happening?" he asked. "He's a bit over the top for me but I never expected someone of his standing to care for my art and want it."

"That's incredible, Steve. I think the night is going well for you," Sam said, clapping him on the shoulder.

Steve picked up a glass off the table and took a sip. "I think I might agree with that."

"May and Coulson were looking for you earlier. Did you speak with them?"

"I did. They're interested in me doing something for the club in the future. They're going to talk to me more in depth about it in the future."

"That'll be interesting to see what they want you to do," Bucky said.

Maria approached the table. "Sorry to interrupt but I need Steve more a few more minutes. Another buyer wants to speak with him," she said.

"I'll be back," he said, walking away with her.

 

It was shortly after ten and the last of the guests left. Maria was speaking with Steve away from everyone else. Sam, Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Peggy and Angie were the only ones left and started to clean up as they waited for Steve.

Steve joined them as they finished with the refreshment table. Bucky slid his arm around his waist, pulling him close.

"Thanks for all your help tonight, guys. I couldn't have gotten through it without you," Steve said.

"It's no problem at all, Steve," Clint said.

"It's what friends are for," Natasha added.

"What did Maria say about how the night went?" Sam asked.

"She said it very well and there was a great turnout. Half of the paintings were sold and there are more that were considering buying later. This turned out better than I expected," Steve said, smiling.

"I knew you'd do well," Bucky said, pressing a kiss to Steve's temple. "People loved your work. We all only heard good things when we walked around."

Tonight was amazing, Steve thought. Yes it was stressful but he got through it and it showed all his hard work paid off. He looked around at his friends and couldn't believe how things had been the last eight months. He wouldn't have been able to do this without them.

"Once this is all over and I get paid, I'm taking all of you out to a nice dinner somewhere to pay you all back for all the help," Steve said. As they started to protest, he held up his hand to quiet them. "Just agree to it. I appreciate all that you've done for me so let me do something in return for my friends."

No one objected after that.

"Who wants to grab something to eat after we're done here?" Clint asked. "I'm hungry now that you've mentioned food."

Clint’s words were met with agreement from everyone. Clean up was quickly finished so they could leave.  The group said goodbye to Maria as they left to find the nearest open restaurant. They didn't care if they were a little overdressed for a little hole in the wall restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it because I loved writing this. And if you want more, I'm already planning the sequel for sometime in the future and have a deleted chapter from this fic that I'll probably post soon. I really wanted to include the squad at the Pride fest that I mentioned back in Chapter 6 but it wasn't flowing well within this story so I cut it. 
> 
> If you want to keep up with me and know when the sequel is coming out, follow me on [tumblr](http://bartonandmurdock.tumblr.com). I post lots of Marvel and BBC Merlin. My ask box is always happen if you want to talk about this fic with me. I would love you forever if you did. 
> 
> Thanks again!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(ART) For Your Entertainment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187407) by [Hopeless--Geek (wuzzy90)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuzzy90/pseuds/Hopeless--Geek)




End file.
